


American Boy

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brooklyn, Clubbing, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hangover, Ice Cream, New York City, Subways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Rey, a girl who lived most of her life in London, has made her first big decision to move America for bigger opportunities. What she doesn't expect is the amount of amazing people she meets, especially one in particular.





	1. Coming to America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey says goodbye to her family in England and goes to America.

Rey stood in the empty room stuffing her clothes in the luggage aggressively, trying to fit each and everyone of them in. She was finally old and responsible enough to be let go into the real world, and she has never felt more ready. It’s been years since Rey’s been on her own, she was afraid of the outside world because she knew what it was capable of. She’s faced it before. But now, she would be ready to take it head on, ready for whatever would be thrown at her. She’s been dreaming of going to the big city ever since she was a little girl, watching the telly as she played with a doll she had made herself. New York City, the place of work and 'crushed dreams.' Rey liked a challenge and that's why she was going there, so many people get let down and cry home to their parents. Not Rey, she doesn't take no for an answer ever. She wasn't sure what she really wanted to do yet, but whatever it was she was gonna get it no matter what. She looked at her passport, it's been twenty years since she's used it. Before London, Rey lived in Jakku, Egypt with an Arabian man named Unkar Plutt. He was her 'caregiver' if that's what she should even call it, he barely took care of her. He made her do a lot of hard labor, having her dig for valuables in the sand in exchange for food. She had to raise herself becoming a strong, independent, and responsible at an early age. But, eventually, she was able to escape from him when she was seven years old.

Rey hopped on her luggage struggling to zip it close. She was going to America to stay, and although London had great memories, she was ready to make a change somewhere else. She stopped to take a breath looking around at the room. This place gave her hope of a good life, a better one. She remembers walking in for the first time in disbelief that all the space was hers. A bed to sleep on with pillows and a blanket, books to read, limitless food to eat, it was all a blessing that she was grateful for. It was hard to get used to it, the first few nights Rey slept on the floor for comfort until she was ready. When she was, she couldn't believe what she was missing. 

"Need help with that?" a familiar voice asked, Rey looked over to see the women who brought her there in the first place. Qi'ra, the most bad ass women Rey's ever met. She nodded and the women walked over happily to help. Qi'ra was the women who found her, she was an archaeologist who just happened to be in the area when Rey got away from Unkar. She decided to take her in, and Rey never understood why. She was a strange dirty orphan child who didn't speak a lick of English. But it all worked out in the end for them and Rey was glad she ran away from Unkar, because of the good things that had happened since then. She was able to get an education, meet people and see the world. They zipped up the luggage finally and looked at it taking a breath. Qi'ra admired her.

"Aw." she grabbed her chin looking up at her. "It's so sad to see you go, but you are gonna do big things out there. I know it." 

"I know it too." Rey chuckled. "I'll come visit you every year."

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm finally child free. It's time to check out my bucket list." she joked.

Rey smiled at her before wrapping her arms around her. "Thank you Qi'ra. For everything." 

Qi'ra hugged her back, eyes open in thought. "I have a lot of regrets in my life." she sighed. "But you're not one of them, I'm proud of you and the women you've become." she pulled back to look at her holding her hands. "You're so brave and strong, you're a _survivor_." She wiped the tear off Rey's cheek. One thing about Rey, she hated seeing people she loved go just as much as she hated leaving them behind. She never knew of her birth parents and Unkar always said they left her, that she was gifted as his servant. Rey never believed that, she still has abandonment issues however. 

"Now go, before we _both_ start crying."

Rey looked at her, her bottom lip perked out and brows furrowed. "I don't want to leave you though."

"Honey you were going to leave one day or another, today is just that day. Go, start the next chapter."

Rey nodded and moved her luggage off the bed pulling out the handle to roll it. She put her carry on bag over her shoulders keeping her passport in her hand. She looked at the women once more, her hair never grayed as if she never stressed about anything in the world. She turned around heading towards the door but before leaving she hugged her one more time just for luck. They gave each other a final smile before Rey made her way to the airport. 

It was a new experience for her. She asked many people for help with things that she thought she had on her own. Qi’ra had offered to come and help her, but Rey insisted on figuring it out on her own. She always did, because she was used to it. Finally, after paying extra for the weight of her luggage, she got on the plane and sat in a seat by the window. Her leg shaking as she twiddled with her fingers. She was kind of nervous, she hasn’t been on her own since she was young and even then she was a kid. She couldn’t do half the stuff she has to now. Now she had to be an adult and do adult things. All by herself. She already started with that studio apartment she got. Once she got it she knew she everything else would be covered, as long as she had a place to rest.

She sat there clutching the crystal that hung at her neck, Qi’ra had given it to her so she wouldn’t feel alone when she was off to work. She trusted that Rey would do fine on her own from how she was able to take care of herself. But Rey often had night terrors when she was alone, dreaming of Unkar taking her back or of shadows watching her. There were often times she woke up sweating and crying, Qi’ra was holding her down telling her it was alright. Rey slept in her room many nights before developing the courage to sleep in her own bed. As she grew older the night terrors went away, but sleep paralysis still gets her sometimes. Rey closed her eyes and slept through the rest of the flight.

_Rey ran behind the building in fear. She had just ran away from Unkar and was afraid he had followed her the whole time. She was hungry and dehydrated, but she didn’t care, she wanted to be sure she was safe. Rey didn’t know where to go, Unkar knew most of the villagers and they wouldn’t hesitate to bring her back. She had no place to go. A Jeep pulled up to the building, sand flying everywhere. Rey figured Unkar already had people looking for her and hid behind the nearest building. But when they got out of the vehicle, she noticed they were different then the villagers. Dressed in cleaner clothes and their skin was paler, they didn’t look like they were from here. The women was scanning the area, inspecting everything, looking around she noticed a bush move. Cautiously she walked toward it noticing a small figure behind it. Before she could do anything Rey jumped out and kicked her in the shin and bolted. The women grabbed her before she could get any further._

_”Hey it’s alright!” She shouted as the child squirmed in her arms. She held onto her until she calmed down. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.” She hushed. Rey breathed heavily as all her energy drained out of her. She stopped resisting as the women put her down. Rey backed away looking at the women who smiled at her sweetly. She knelt down to her. “What’s your name?” She asked._

_Rey didn’t answer, she didn’t know her name. Unkar only called her fata (girl) and she knew that wasn’t a name. She backed away still feeling uneasy about who the women was._

_She looked down. “Are you hungry? I have..” she reached into her pocket and pulled something out. “..this mars bar if you want?” She held it out to her. Slowly the child walked up to her taking the bar. The women noticed her hands were dirty as if she hasn’t had a bath ever in her life. Rey nibbled a piece of the chocolate before putting the whole thing in her mouth._

_“I’m Qi’ra.” The women smiled. She held her hand out. “Why don’t you come with me?”_

Rey opened her eyes seeing everyone grabbing their luggage’s and lining up to leave. She did the same before getting out of the plane. She looked at her phone, looking up the address of the building her loft was in. The airport was much more crowded then London’s. Rey could barely get through the exit without having to push past people. Walking outside she was hit with a surprisingly warm breeze. There were many taxi’s outside for her to choose from, but Rey knew about New York and how much traffic it has. She went into one telling the driver to drop her off in the city, for a quicker way. Now she was thinking like a New Yorker.

Once she arrived, she walked the rest of the way. Her GPS malfunctioned getting her completely lost. Now she didn’t know where she was or which way to go and her feet were starting to hurt. The only option left was to ask for directions which Rey came to find very difficult. Most people either didn’t know what she was talking about or were too busy to even acknowledge her. A lot of people were just tourist from other countries so they had no idea what she was talking about. Eventually someone gave her some directions and she found it.

She looked at the building in front of them, it was the exact one in the photos she saw online. She walked inside into the elevator. It wasn’t very clean and smelled like piss. She decided it was probably best if she kept her luggage off the floor, at least for now. 

Rey opened the door to her new apartment. The smell of new wood and fresh paint filled her nose. The place was much smaller then it looked in the pictures, but for one person it was good. This place was hers, all hers. The start of a new chapter, it was something to be excited about. It was quite empty, the one window illuminating the room with enough light to see the whole place. The bathroom and kitchen were small, but good for one person. The walls were gray but the divider between kitchen and living area was a shiny black. But there was in fact a wall bed, all she needed was some blankets which lucky for her she packed. She would have time to go shopping eventually, but first she needed a job. She pulled down her bed and placed her luggage upon it to begin unpacking. She laid down on the bed, it wasn't a very good mattress but she was grateful for it. She was always grateful.

She opened her phone looking for hands on work, something that had to do with building or putting things together. She stumbled upon an auto repair shop in midtown Manhattan called ‘Fixin it Solo.’ Rey decided to check the place out, but it was a forty-five minute walk. She noticed there was an option to bike ride and decided to take one. Qi’ra taught her how to ride a bike, it was one of the first things she  learned after Jakku. She went out and hopped onto a citi bike before making her way down. It was quite scary riding a bike in a busy city, she almost got run over many times. When she got to the shop it was completely empty. Dust everywhere, like the place was abandoned years ago. Every step making a creak on the old wood floor.

”Hello?” Rey called out. “Is anyone here?” 

A light turned on in the back and a shadowy figure came forward. Rey listened in to the footsteps as it moved closer until she was finally able to see who it was. An old man stood wiping his hands with a cloth looking at her. His sleeves rolled up as if he’d just done some dirty work.

“What is it you want?” He asked tossing the cloth onto the counter, his monotone voice revealing his annoyance toward her.

“I’d like to apply for a job.” She managed to say, staying close to the exit. The old man had this look in his eyes, she could tell he wanted nothing to do with anyone.

”A job?” He huffed as his gaze studied her, judging her character without knowing her as a person. “We’re not hiring.”

”Really, because it said you were online and outside.” She mentioned.

”That's old stuff I forgot to take down.” He explained. “We’re not hiring, so go find a job somewhere else and take that sign down on your way out.” He began to head back towards where he came from. This guy seemed like a real asshole. But Rey made a promise to herself, she wasn’t going to take no as an answer. She looked around, there were parts of any vehicle you can imagine just there for decoration. Bicycle wheels hanging from the ceiling, tires on the walls, toy motorcycles, all covered in dust. It was almost like an antique store for vehicles, retro vehicles, all the stuff there had to be from the 70’s. Even the man.

“You know this place is quite posh,” she admired pick up dust with her fingers and smearing it off. He stopped in his tracks. “with a little clean up I can get you customers just like that.”

He turned around and looked at her, eyes squinted and hands still at his hips. “You’re not gonna take no for an answer, are you?”

Rey nodded and there was a long silence between them while he was deciding. If he said no, Rey would still pry at him; so it didn’t matter. But this guy seemed to have enough sense to figure her out. He shifted his weight a bit.

He looked up at her. “..alright, come back Monday.” He then started to go into the back.

She bared the excitement in her to stay professional. “What will my position be?” She asked.

The man turned toward her again, seeming more annoyed now. She was almost sorry she asked. “If you get the job, you’ll work at the counter.” He turned back around to leave.

”Wait! I never got your name.”

”Han, Han Solo. Now get outta my shop.” He shouted as he went further into the back. That guy was cool, Rey could already tell deep down she was going to enjoy working with him. But, would she be working alone? It didn’t seem like there were many people going into the shop, then again it was Sunday and the sign said closed when she walked in. But judging by the amount of dust everywhere, and lack of footprints from dust on the floor. It just proves people don’t show up, maybe they didn’t like Han’s attitude.

Rey left the shop taking down the hiring sign on her way out. She wasn’t really sure of what to do, so she chose to go shopping for decor. It was only the afternoon and she have plenty of time to sight see after. For now, her new place needed some filling. She decided to walk until she found a furniture store. Walking gave her a lot of time to think about how she would bring the furniture to her apartment. She decided to get small things until she figured that out. 

The automatic doors opened and Rey walked in. It was a big store with two floors. Walking in she was hit with the smell of scented candles. The store sure knew how to lure a customer in. Instead of looking for what she came for, she followed the scent ending up at the candle aisle. There were tons of options to choose from, the aisle had many scents mixed together and usually it wouldn’t smell good but this one did. Rey liked to have a certain scent for everything, it helped kick in good memories. Like the scent of pine cones reminded her of her first Christmas. Her running down the stairs knowing nothing of the holiday. Qi’ra was so excited that day, she made so much food for just the two of them. That was a good time. Rey smiled and put the pine cone scented candle in the basket. She spent a whole thirty minutes sniffing candles and adding them to the basket, she almost forgot what she came for.

In another aisle there were pretty carpets hanging by the wall next to lamps. The apartment seemed to have a modern theme of black and white so Rey was going to stick with it. She looked at a square shaped table lamp, the glass had a cream white splat of marble design. It was perfect. She looked to the women with a uniform. She was short with fringe that stopped at her eyebrows, her appearance seemed dorky. But she looked very sweet and approachable.

”Excuse me, I’m interested in this lamp but I’m not really sure how I can get it.” Rey chuckled softly.

”Oh, well - this lamp doesn’t have a discount. Sorry, but I can hold it up for you when you are ready to pay. But, then you only have thirty days until it's expired then back on the market.”

”No, no it’s not the price. I’m just not sure how I can bring it back to my apartment. It’s quite long and I don’t think I can carry it all the way. Is there a service or someone I can call, I just moved in and my place is empty.”

The girl, whose name was Rose according to her name tag, bit her lip and grimaced. "Not that I - OH wait!" she shouted startling Rey. "Sorry - I just remembered that we do have a delivery service. Of course we do, this is the city." she said to herself, offended that she forgot. She snapped her fingers and looked around for someone. "Are you still shopping or you just want that lamp?"

"I'm still browsing."

"Okay, I'm going to check in to see if anyone's available to get it done for you okay?" 

"Okay, thank you." she smiled and went upstairs to shop. Traveling up the escalator, she could already see the couches and beds calling out to her. They looked so comfortable, there were already people trying them out. Couple's laying together on the beds, their hands linked together. Rey smiled at them as she made her way to the couches. She sat on a few feeling like Goldilocks in the bears home, finding some too soft or too hard. But one was just right, it was a black mid-century sofa with tweed fabric. Rey ran her hand across it, it was smooth and plush. She sat on it, it wasn't too hard or soft, it wasn't bad but it could be better. It was a business couch, and she liked it. What was next after light and couch? She spent some money on simple decor just to spice the place up.

"Alright," Rose began writing in a notepad. She looked up at her. "I just need your name, address, and phone number and we'll let you know when we can deliver." She handed Rey the notepad for her to write down her info. “You just move here?”  She asked.

Rey looked at her, not expecting small talk to be made. “Uh - yeah, actually I came here from London.”

”That is so cool. Welcome to New York.” She smiled. Rey thanked her. Then she payed and went to a market for food. 

By the time Rey got back home, it was about six o'clock. She walked into her empty apartment with bags in her hands. The sun had gone down taking all the places light with it. She flicked on the light switch turning on the dim light. Her vision was better when it was off, but she used it. Placing all the bags on the floor, she removed her luggage off the naked mattress and made her bed with the blankets she had brought from home. The blankets were cold laid out against the bed, she fluffed her pillows up for when she would be ready to sleep. The night was still young and she hadn't seen much of the city, so she decided to change into something more festive and go out.

The city is full of activities, tons for her to choose from. The scent of pizza filled her nose creating a roar in her stomach. It was about that time for Rey to fill her stomach. She needed a meal in fast. She quickly went into the nearest bar and found herself a table that just so happened to be under the air conditioner. A restaurant would be nice, but it simply wasn't affordable. Everyone inside was with someone, family or friends, and Rey was alone. She didn’t know anyone or have any family to eat with, she felt bad and freezing cold. She remembered her first time eating out, it was when Qi’ra took her back with her. The first thing they did was go to a restaurant. Rey ate a lot of food and devoured it all that day. Seeing people together reminded her of how much she missed being in Qi’ra’s presence, they did do much together and now she wasn’t an ocean away. Rey started to feel a bit of regret coming to the country. She ordered her food and looked around while waiting. Men were sitting by the bar consuming beers as they watched the game on the small screen above them. It was American football, where they tackle each other. Rey shook her head and sipped her water, the cold temperature chilled her body. She felt the warmth of someones body next to her and looked over to see a man reaching into her purse. He saw her look at him and bolted with it. 

"HEY!" she shouted running after him. He pushed pass people on the pavement, this guy was really asking for it and Rey was going to give it to him. She picked up the pace, not looking where she was going, the thief turned into an alley and just as she approached, she ran directly into someone. They both fell hard on the ground. She looked at the man with pity, feeling bad she had done that. But she was too distracted to say anything. The thief was attempting to climb the fence that divided the alleys, no was her chance. Rey stood up despite the agony she was in and grabbed him pulling him to the ground. He got up and swung at her, without hesitation she spun to the side and kicked his ankle sweeping him off his feet. He grunted as she took her purse back.

"I believe this is mine." Before going she grabbed the thief by his shirt glaring at him. He was just a kid and he looked afraid. "You could do _so_ much better." she shook her head in disappointment as she let go of him. She dusted herself off and stood straight.

Looking up there was the guy she had ran into earlier, he was holding his arm looking at her with a surprised expression. Rey felt a bit embarrassed that he saw that, but his face changed to impressed. She noticed his head was leaking blood and she couldn't help but blame herself. They clashed into each other pretty hard, even _her_ head was pounding. "Shit you're bleeding, I'm so sorry I - should have watched where I was going-"

"It's alright, you were in the midst of being robbed, you didn't mean it." he assured. Rey smiled at his understanding. He looked down at the kid and motioned for him to leave. "Get outta here." The kid quickly got up and limped away. The man looked back up at Rey, a smile at his lips. "That was quite impressive what you did there."

"Yeah, well, he's not the first to try anything on me." she grunted putting her purse strap over the opposite shoulder. A sharp pain stung at the back of her head. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping that would make it stop but it didn’t. 

"Are you okay? That fall was pretty hard." 

"You should see yourself." she commented, she froze for a second afraid that she might have been rude. But he didn't seem to take any offense. She cleared her throat. "I'll be okay, thank you. I'm just going to head home and sleep." 

"Uh no, sleep is not good especially after hitting your head." he explained. "You might have a concussion."

"What about you?"

"I probably have one too." he chuckled. This just made Rey feel even worse, she should've been more careful but she was too focused on getting her money back. She already spent most of it today. "Hey, it's okay. I'm young, it'll heal. Don’t worry about me. But...we should probably head to the clinic to get checked out. I have a friend who works there she can check us. If - that’s okay with you.”

Rey was in no mood to see a doctor after what just happened, she couldn’t afford one either. A couple of aspirins would clear this small migraine she’s sure of it. But what if that guy was right, she could have a concussion. She may be a risk taker but this certainly wasn’t the type of risk she wanted to take. She looked at the man, who was waiting for an answer. 

“Are you mad? I’m sorry - but didn’t we just meet?” She asked placing a hand on her hip. “How do I know you’re not gonna rob me? How do you know I’m not some woman trying to kill you?”

He looked a bit surprised at that and seemed to second guess himself. That made Rey feel a bit offended that he would think she wanted to kill him. But then he chuckled to himself.

“I guess we’ll just have to trust each other.” He said before motioning for her to join him. Rey was hesitant at this, after what happened she wasn’t sure about trusting anyone. But if something like that we’re to happen again she’d be able to defend herself, and this guy seems to know that. They began to walk to the closest CVS.

“You know..I saw you running after that guy and I ran to help but..you seemed to have it covered on your own. You’ve got some crazy upper body strength. That kid was not expecting that. _I_ wasn’t even expecting that. It was pretty bad ass.”

A dimpled smile formed on her face. “It’s a strength I always had. I can fight my fights.”

”I can see that. You must’ve been scary in high school.” He joked. She chuckled a bit. He opened the door to the pharmacy allowing her in first. They approached the counter in the back of the store where people usually get their prescribed medicine. The man leaned over the counter looking for someone. “Marco!” He hollered.

”Polo!” Someone shouted back, a women in a lab coat came out with a smile. “Fi- oh my god, what happened to you?” She ran out and inspected his head. Tilting it towards the light for a better view.

”I was trying to be a hero.” 

Rey smiled. “You should see the other guy.” The women looked at her. “He definitely got what was coming for him.”

She looked back at the man. “Did you fight someone?” 

“No,” he laughed. “I clashed into her. She was getting mugged. We just need a check up...maybe for free??”

The girl crossed her arms at him. “No. But I’ll give you a discount cause you’re my friend and I love you.”

”Thanks Paige.” He grinned. She led them to the bag where she gave Rey an ice pack for her head. She asked her many questions about her vision and how she felt. In the end Rey was concussion free, she knew it took more than a fall to get her noggin. She watched the women place a band-aid on the mans head. She was finally able to get a good look at him. His hair grown in twist hanging a couple of inches above his eyebrows. His dark skin glossy from the New York heat, his brown eyes like honey highlighted by the light above him. From all angles he was an attractive young man, the tight long sleeve shirt on him didn’t fail to expose the shape of his biceps. He was fit as fuck. That was a sign that he took care of himself, or he was a self obsessed loser who only cared about being in shape and getting chicks. But that wasn’t the vibe she was getting, he seemed compassionate, she could tell he was a good person.

“So..are you visiting or..” he started. 

”Well..” she exhaled. “not that it’s any of your business but, actually I just moved here from London. This afternoon.” 

“Wow and you _already_ got mugged. I’m so sorry you were introduced to America in such way.”

”We all have our flaws.” She kidded getting off the chair. It was time for her to head home, the jet lag was getting to her and she was tired. She looked at him as he watched her prepare to leave and smiled, for some reason that made her heart flutter. That smile was contagious. “Um..I’m going to go now. Thank you, for attempting to help me. I wasn’t expecting anyone to involve themselves in the situation, so thank you.”

”No problem.” He smiled. “Be careful out there, although you probably won’t need to with those moves.”

She chuckled at that and turned around for the door where he helped her towards the exit. Something was keeping her from walking out of it. It was then when she noticed she didn’t get his name. 

She turned around to face him, her brows furrowed at how she didn’t catch it already. “I don’t know your name.” She admitted looking back at him.

He looked at her like he just noticed they never fully introduced themselves. "How rude of me.. I’m F-“ the automatic doors closed before he could answer. The man made a motion and they opened again. He looked at her. “I’m Finn."

"Rey." She smiled.

"Rey." he repeated after a long stare, the doors began to close again. The two took too much time in between to say what they wanted. "Maybe I can show you around. You know, so you can get a feel of the-“ the doors closed. This time Rey motioned, seeing his face light up a little when they reopened.

”So you can get a feel of the big city.” He finished sticking his hands in his pockets. 

She nodded, smiling softly. "..I'd like that."

“Okay so - I guess we should probably discuss-“ the doors began to close but he wasn’t going to let that interrupt him this time, he quickly walked through before they could close. “We should discuss when this is happening.” 

“Yeah.” Rey chuckled. “I mean..” she looked around, the sun was just about setting and the city was starting to illuminate the night. “Why not now?” She asked.

He blinked. “Yeah, yeah okay, this city’s the best and the worst at night.” He chuckled softly.

“Okay,” she beamed a warmth blooming in her cheeks for some reason. “lead the way.” 

“Come on I know some great places to be at during this time.” He began, Rey followed him, trusting him. It may have been a rough meeting, but she could tell the night would be great. Her face lit up. 

“Since we just met, I want to know if I can trust you. Let’s play a game, a get to know you game.”

”Okay..” 

”I tell you something I like and you tell me something you like.”

“Sounds good to me.” He nodded.

She smiled at him. “Okay, my favorite color is..well - it changes every time but right now it’s gray. Pretty basic but I love it.”

”I like red, it’s so exciting and vibrant and loud.”

”Red is a pretty colour, I like to wear red heels.” She added. “My favourite snack is obviously chocolate - oo! Mars Bars!” She exclaimed. Finn looked at her wide eyed with furrowed brows.

”What’s mars bars?” 

The disappointment on her face when he asked. “Like the best chocolate in the world.”

”That’s debatable seeing that I, am American, have never heard of it until just now.”

“It’s chocolate with caramel and nougat it’s delicious, just thinking about it I can’t taste the flavor.”

“Sounds like a Milky Way to me.”

”It really sucks too, because I haven’t seen it since I got here. And it’s my favourite chocolate bar snack, I’d love for you to try it.”

”And I’d like you to try Milky Way, and there’s a perfect place where we can probably find some. It’s like _the_ place of American candy.”

She looked the sound of that. “Take me there.” She commanded with not much emotion. He took her around the corner into Time Square. Rey was astonished by it, there were lights everywhere. _People_ everywhere. People performing, people taking pictures of each other. It was diverse in people and culture. It was beautiful and she loved it. She looked to Finn with a big smile as she followed him into the store. The candy store. So. Much. Candy. It was everywhere, in all types of sizes. The walls in bright colours to go with the vibe of the place. It smelt of sugar and artificial flavors. Finn brought her to a table with open jars of candy.

”Stuff here is quite expensive, but..we can eat as much samples as we could before the store guy catches us.” He admitted. Rey liked that plan. She slowly took out a twizzler and put it in her mouth. It was sweet and yummy, but she’s tried better. Finn watched as she took candy from every jar, trying each one. With some she would make an ugly face and shake her head before moving to the next jar. And if she really liked the sweets, she’d stick a handful in her purse for later.

”Hey, try this.” He handed her a candy bar that said Milky Way on it. She looked at him and he smiled at her in a ‘go on’ way. She bit into it, a string of caramel stretching from the piece in her hand and her mouth before detaching. “Do you like it?” He asked.

“It’s good I’ll give you that,” she said tasting the residue in her mouth. “However it’s not a Mars Bar. But it is similar to it. I guess, if I can’t find one here I’ll stick to these.”

“Alright!” He clapped his hands together. “Let’s go see some other fantastic things of the city!”

He led the way showing her more sights that make the place an attraction. The city was already beautiful as it was, and seeing it with someone who knows there way around would make it better. Even though Finn was a stranger, he seemed trustworthy, she had made her first friend. 


	2. Getting to Know You

Finn woke up, his head pounding. The ice pack he put on it the night before now warm. He took it off and slowly sat up, it felt like his brain was sliding with the movement of his head. The loud music coming from outside his room was not helping the agony get better. His whole body was still aching from that fall. He checked his phone seeing a blurred text, he squinted his eyes seeing the words clear up. It was from Rey thanking him for last night. Last night? What happened last night? Right, he showed her around the city. He didn't remember them exchanging numbers. Then again, he couldn't remember anything at the moment. He took a deep breath hearing Poe screech the lyrics to the song outside his room. He really needed to get his own place. He got up, put some pants on, and went into the bathroom for some aspirin. Seeing his reflection, the band-aid had fallen off in his sleep, he looked a mess, his face was all greasy and plump. He ran the faucet, washed his face and brushed his teeth trying to remember the details of last night.

They laughed a lot, he remembered that. Her dimpled cheek exposed as Finn made a fool of himself. They walked through central park and time square, lost each other a few times. Their time was spent well with talking and simply getting to know each other. When it was over, which seemed to be too soon, they parted ways wishing each other well. He had hoped they would meet again sometime soon. He could tell she was a fun person to be around, she wasn't afraid to express herself and that was rare in people who just met. 

Finn walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen, where Poe was dancing while flipping pancakes.

"Taki taki rumba!" he sang. This was something he always did on the weekends, it was like his meditation for being off of work. It was annoying, but Finn was just happy he wasn’t in his boxers this time. He stood there, arms crossed, waiting for Poe to notice. It wasn’t until he did his little cha-cha spin when he saw him. All the joy on his face turned to embarrassment as he froze. “Why do you always do this man?” He asked.

Finn lowered the volume of the music. “Cause it’s funny.” He chuckled.

”Laugh all you want, one of these days I’ll catch you doing something funny and laugh myself.” He claimed. “You feeling better, you looked pretty bad last night and I don't mean in a good way.”

”I think I have a concussion, but I’ll be good don’t worry about me.”

”Okay, but I’m gonna call Paige anyway. Just in case it’s more than that.” He made his way to his cell phone and began texting.

”What else would it be Poe?”

”I don’t know I’m not the doctor here. I just don’t want you to die in your sleep.”

”I’m not gonna die in my sleep.” He assured pulling out a box of cereal from the cabinet along with a bowl to put it in. Poe was being quite extra with his concern as usual, but it was nice he worried. Finn was the type of person who put others first, he himself came last. Ever since he was a little boy he would take care of others, he was homeless for a long time. Doing what he could to help them survive. But one day he had gotten sick, really sick, some of the people he helped brought him to a hospital even if they couldn't afford it. He was in the hospital for days and because he had no family, he stayed there being visited by social workers daily. He was kidnapped as in infant and raised by an old man named Snoke, who raised him to be a soldier. That's all he's known, but Finn knew there was more out there. And when Snoke died it gave him the chance to see for himself, but all he saw was poverty and hate. He didn't agree with it, he wanted change, so he worked to fix it. When he got better, he was placed in children's home where he was fed and treated better. Still Finn couldn't help but feel there was more to it, he would often sneak out into the city and explore. The world was truly a beautiful place where he can let his imagination run wild and he wanted to see it all. One night he was out under the bridge, balancing on the wall that divided the river and walkway. His arms out as he made airplane sounds with his mouth.

"Benjamin!" a man called out looking around. Finn looked over at him losing his balance, less then seconds later he fell into the river not knowing how to swim. He tried to rise above and call for help, but choked on the water that filled his mouth. He panicked frantically in the cold water, the last thing he remembered was a splash of someone jumping in for him. That someone was Han Solo, the man who took him in along with his wife Leia. That day he was looking for his son, Ben, who has always seemed to get himself into trouble. And although they are technically family, Finn doesn't think of him as brother. They were complete opposites. Ben hated Finn with a passion. Trying all but nothing to ruin his life. Of course Finn didn't let that get to him, but he couldn't help but wonder why he didn't like him. It wasn't like he was stealing the attention of his family, Han told him he was always like that. 

Now Ben is an adult and still caused trouble, he's been in and out of jail constantly and it's ruined the reputation of his fathers business. No one ever goes to the shop anymore. 

There was a knock on the door. Poe looked at him. "That was quick." he went to open it revealing Paige and Rose on the other side. They rushed in, Paige made her way toward him to inspect his head. 

"How're you feeling?" she snapped his head back. "Any nausea, dizziness, blurred vision?"

"Ow, no! My head still aches and - I can't really remember last night." 

"That's not a good sign..."

"Oh yeah, how was last night?" Rose asked. "Poe told me you went on a date."

"It wasn't a date." he clarified. "I was just showing someone around, giving her a tour."

"A _love_ tour." Poe and Rose teased giggling at each other.

Finn rolled his eyes. "No, a _platonic_ tour. It wasn't a date, I'm not looking for a relationship. Plus..she's not my type." 

"What is a type anyway?" Poe started. "Why should someone limit themselves in a world with endless options?" he wondered. He always seemed to find a time to get deep.

"Anyway," Paige exhaled changing the subject. "I don't think you have a concussion. But just to be sure, you should get an MRI and take it easy with socializing and physical activities." she explained. "And yeah why limit yourself? That girl was hot." she argued.

"I'm a simple man Paige, it's all and only about my work right now." he stated. Although he did wonder when he was going to see her again, he can't think of a right moment to ask or bring it up. He enjoyed her company. Maybe he could help her move in? No that would be too much and he remembered her saying something about people helping her already. Then again he was Finn and Finn was always willing to help even if you had it already. He just needed to be sure his schedule was free first, and he had to know if she was okay with it. He looked at his friends who were picking off of Poe's pancakes. "What're you guys up to today?" he asked.

"Nothing much, probably gonna go to a couple of auditions." Poe said. He was a Broadway actor - or 'pop star in the making.' He was good at singing and dancing but wanted to perform music of his own. Finn was his critic, sometimes they'd be up all night looking for the right lyrics to a tune. 

"Rose and I were gonna go to the ice cream parlor. You can come if you'd like." Paige offered, Finn _did_ like the sound of that. Maybe he could invite Rey. Why was her name always popping up in his head? It seemed like every suggestion he got made him think of her. She was new in town, and Finn was her only friend at least that’s what he thinks.

"Maybe." he said. "First, I need to schedule and MRI." His phone rang, it was Leia. He excused himself to his room to pick it up. “Hey Leia.”

”Hi Finn.” She greeted, he could hear her smile through the phone. “How are you?”

”I’m okay, got into an accident yesterday. But I’m okay."

”An accident? What happened?” Her tone changing from delighted to afraid. 

“I bumped into someone, that’s all. It’s nothing serious. I might have a concussion so I’ll be getting an MRI, but other than that I’m okay. How’s Han?” 

“Oh..okay..I don’t know how Han is, he’s always at work and when he comes home he goes straight to bed. Doesn’t say a word to me.”

Finn didn’t like the sound of that. “What happened did you guys get into an argument is everything okay?” 

He heard her sigh through the phone. “I don’t know. But I don’t think it’s anything to worry about, maybe he just hasn’t had any time. What’re you doing to today?”

”Nothing, but Paige and Rose were gonna go to the ice cream parlor if you want to come I can bring you.” 

“That won’t be necessary,” she sighed. “Ben is out. So I’m going to get him.” 

“Wait Ben got out? When?”

”Yesterday, he doesn’t have a place to stay. So he’ll be here with us.”

He definitely didn’t like the sound of that. Ben was incarcerated for attempted murder, after nearly beating a man to death. He was a dangerous asshole with a short temper. He can’t be trusted. All he does is hurt his family, that’s all he’s ever done is hurt them, especially Leia. There were so many times Leia has gone into stages of melancholy. “Leia - Are you sure?”

”I’m his mother Finn, I’m not gonna have him on the streets when there's a bed waiting for him at home.”

”I get that but..after last time-“

”I’ll be fine, don’t worry. This time is gonna be..different. I know it.” 

Finn sighed and rubbed his head, not feeling good about her decision but respecting it. “Does Han know?”

”He does, Ben is with him at the shop now. I'm on my way there so, I’ll talk to you later.”

”Okay..Bye.” He hung up. With Ben being back, his week was about to get a lot more interesting. Ben has played his games with all of Finn’s friends, they didn’t like him. But they tolerated him because he’s Finn’s family. But Ben's friends did nothing but instigate his moral behavior. One day Poe couldn’t take anymore. He jumped at him, Finn holding him back trying to keep them from killing each other. Ben and his friends laughing in his face, making them feel small. That was just before he went to prison, four years ago. Now he was out and for what? Good behavior? He almost took a mans _life_. But that key word seemed to have set him free hasn’t it, _almost_. 

Finn walked back into the living area where his friends were. They looked at him.

”Is everything okay?” Rose asked.

He put his phone in his back pocket and sighed. “Ben is out of jail.”

“What? Who the fuck let him out?” Poe queried, his tone getting aggressively. He took a deep breath before he could do anything he would regret, he stroked his hair to the back of his head scrunching it in his hand. The mood had changed drastically. Finn didn't like to talk to them about Ben for this reason. 

"I don't know, but I just wanted to let you know he's out. He's gonna be staying with Han and Leia in Brooklyn so we probably won't see him around here as much." He looked at his friends, all the light in their eyes had been drained out as if Ben had snatched it away without being in their presence. Paige and Rose decided to head out and so did Finn. "I'm gonna go to the shop, you need anything while I'm out?"

"Can you walk Bebe? I didn't get to it." he said emotionless. Finn nodded and whistled for the dog to come out. The pitter patter of four feet came down the hall as the Fox Terrier made its way toward him. Finn knelt down to put the leash on him as he licked his face. Bebe liked going on adventures, just as much as Finn. He was definitely different then most dogs, brighter. Once the leash was on, they made their way out of the building. The day was cloudy, much like how everyone seemed to be feeling. Finn held the leash tight as Bebe tried to explore places he didn't need to go, he tugged a little keeping the dog on track. Han's auto shop was just a couple of blocks from Finn's apartment, far enough for Bebe to use the bathroom as many times as he wants. Sometimes Finn would go jogging to the shop in back, he doesn't do it as much anymore. He feels too subconscious about his body, like he was bragging about being in shape and taking care of himself. Now he usually just works out at the gym when no ones around. 

They arrived at the shop where Ben was outside smoking a cigarette. His back leaned against the brick wall with one foot up against it and the other to keep balance. His hair was longer than before and he had a goatee, something Finn always wanted but knew he could never pull off. He blew a puff and looked Finn's way, making eye contact with him. Bebe whimpered at the man, having his _own_ share of experiences with him. Despite how much his stomach was twisting at him, Finn walked to him. He was much taller than Finn could ever be, and more intimidating. The smell of nicotine poisoned Finn's lungs as Ben puffed it in his face. They walked inside where Finn let Bebe free. There was a little bell by the door so whenever someone came in you could hear. Finn waited for Han to come out, but it took him along time. He started to wonder if Ben did something to him. 

"You look different." Ben admitted. He looked at him. It's been a while since he's heard his voice, the deep scratch of monotone like his fathers.

"I'm _older_." he commented before looking straight ahead again. "Leia's coming to get you." 

"I know." he nodded. 

"You do? Okay, then I guess you know to behave better this time too right?" There was no response. Finn looked at him. "You're hurting them Ben, you're not thinking about how the choices you make affect others and you need to start because the world doesn't revolve around you. We have feelings too."

"Your feelings don't mean shit to me Finn." he sneered lighting another cigarette, he went outside leaving the words to sting at Finn's heart. He thought Ben at least cared a little bit, but he was wrong..and..that hurt. He heard footsteps coming out from the back room and looked up. What do ya know? It was Rey. His heart uplifted for a bit at her sight.

"Rey?" she looked at him, her brown hair moving with her head. A smile across her face as he made his way toward her. "What're you doing here?"

"Well," Han said coming out of the hallway. "Rey here has just been hired to work. She'll be at the counter."

Finn looked at her. "That's great, congratulations."

She smiled in appreciation then furrowed her eyebrows. "How're you feeling, you didn't look too good last night."

"What happened last night?" Han asked. Finn looked at him unintentionally revealing the cut on his head. “Finn, what happened?” His tone more concerned.

"Oh nothing, I'm fine." He assured. Rey had this look in her eye when he said that, like she felt he wasn't being truthful. "Um..so," Finn pulled Han aside. "are we going to talk about you know who?" He asked. 

"There's nothing to talk about, he's staying with us and I made my peace with it. Besides, what parent would I be if I didn't try to help him?"

He was right and Finn knew that. Ben was still family and their blood, he is not to be given up on just yet. He looked outside seeing Ben smoking, trying to look cool or maybe he was just naturally cool looking. In a way, despite their differences, Finn kind of looked up to Ben. He was the oldest and he seemed to have everything figured out always, that was something to admire no matter how much he abused that power. 

Finn looked at Han wanting to ask about Leia, he was afraid for their marriage after what she had said. It wasn’t his business, but it was. He cared for them and wanted them to be happy together not apart. He decided to stay quiet, at least for now. It could be a misunderstanding, Han loves Leia, he wouldn’t betray her. He looked to where Bebe was so they could leave. Bebe wasn’t there, Finn looked around for him wondering what trouble he might’ve got himself into. He was by Rey giving her kisses behind one of the counters. She giggled at him. Finn smiled.

”Come on Bebe, I think you’ve had enough adventuring for the day.” The dog approached him holding the leash in his mouth for Finn to grab it. Rey stood up and looked impressed. It looked like she wanted to ask him something, she kept opening her mouth then closing it. It didn’t seem like she was going to say anything, so Finn nodded goodbye and made his way out of the shop. Getting slapped with the smell of cigarettes outside. Ben was nowhere to be seen, and Finn didn’t care enough to look for him. Not after what he said. 

“Wait Finn!” Rey said running after him. He turned around to look at her, waiting for her to say what she needed. “Um..” she stood there twiddling her fingers. “..are you hungry?” 

Finn thought about it, his breakfast Was interrupted when Paige and Rose barged in, Then he got that call from Leia and had to come straight to the shop. So, yeah he was hungry. “Starving.” 

A tender smile cracked at her lips. “Then you probably know a good place to grab a bite.” 

“Oh, yeah. I know a _great_ place!” He admitted. He did, but there were so many great places. He knew fancy places or chill places, but wasn’t sure what was really in her budget. Nothing was cheap in the city, she probably knows that. “How do you feel about coffee?”

”I don’t mind it,” she claimed joining him. “I prefer tea though.” 

“They have that too.”

“Tea _and_ coffee? I can’t wait to see this place.”

He chuckled. “I just have to drop Bebe off first.” She nodded. “So..what’s London like? Is it the same? I know it’s different, but does anything remind you of home?” 

She sighed looking around. “Not really, I cant tell you how many times I’ve almost got hit by a car already.”

“Oh yeah I forgot about that, you have opposite roads. Yeah I guess there aren’t much similarities huh?”

”I mean..they both have people.” She shrugged with a smile. Finn chuckled. “How do you and Han know each other?” She asked, he wasn’t expecting her to ask that. He didn’t think it was something she would care about, he didn’t think it was something anyone cared about. Maybe it was because the way he reacted when Rey brought up the night before.

”He’s my - father, he adopted me when I was young, he saved my life.” She looked at him for an explanation. He inhaled. “At the time I was in an orphanage, I didn’t like to stay in so after the children were escorted to bed I’d sneak into the city. One night I fell into the river, Han just so happened to see me go in. He got me out before it was too late.” He explained. “After that I couldn’t just let him go, he _saved_ my life. So when I snuck out, I’d see him. ‘Didn’t I tell you to beat it kid?’ He always said that.” Finn chuckled and so did Rey. “I was always around him and he hated it, usually people love me instantly. He was tough egg to crack. But, eventually, I got him.” He smiled. “One day I got caught sneaking out, they took away my recess so I couldn’t play outside. Han showed up and..he took me in. I found a family, a good one.” He looked at Rey, realizing he might’ve been rambling. “Sorry I didn’t mean to get into a whole thing-“

”No it’s fine, it’s - touching.” She placed her hand over her heart. “I..like you, was adopted.” He looked at her as they entered the elevator to his building. “I never knew my birth parents, and was raised by a man in Egypt. Who..lets just say he wasn’t a good person. But a nice woman took me in, she made me better. She taught me good and..I left her..to be _here_.” She stopped walking staring ahead blankly. Finn wasn’t sure what to do, she was right she did leave her. But not in the way she thinks.

”Hey, you didn’t leave her. I’m sure she’s okay with you being here.”

Rey shook her head and smiled with no emotion in her eyes. “Yeah..” 

He unlocked the door to his apartment letting the dog loose. It looked like Poe had left, which was relieving because he didn’t want to introduce her to them yet. Not after the jokes they’ve made earlier, then again maybe introducing her would drop the rumor. It was weird though, they had just met the day before and he’s already brought her to his place. Of course it was only for a while but it still could be overwhelming. He quickly went into his room to grab his wallet before going back out with Rey. He looked at her, she looked a bit pale.

”Are you okay?”

”Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go get that food.”

They arrived at the Cafe. It was warm compared to the chilly breeze coming from outside. It was early in the week so the place was crowded with people of all sorts of careers  like authors writing books, actors rehearsing lines, and script writers making scripts. Finn liked that about New York, you never know who you might run into. The cafe was a comfy setting, there were couches and bean bag chairs by the lounge and tables on the other side for people to work. Usually Finn would come with his friends and they’d take over the lounge, but that was only when their weren’t many people around. They sat at a table looking at each other. Rey leaned her head on her fist, her eyes drowsy and baggy. She looked exhausted.

”What time did you get home last night? You look like you didn’t get much sleep.”

She yawned. “Around 12 a.m. - but it wasn’t that I’m just..not used to my new place is all.”

He nodded to show his understanding before looking down at the menu. He already knew what he wanted but drinks was always the hardest decision for him. He liked to try new ones every time but could never remember which ones he’s tried already. He looked at Rey. 

“How are you liking it out here so far?” 

“It’s nice, different. So far things have been going well with getting settled.” 

“That’s good, I know it can be hard moving to a new place especially in another country.”

She nodded. “How about you, tell me about yourself.” 

Finns eyes went wide and he leaned back a bit. “Me?” 

“Yes, you.” She giggled.

He didn’t know where to start about him, there wasn’t much about him. “Well..I’m a security guard for Macy’s. I was working with Han at the shop but I’m not really good at building and he discovered that quickly. So now in security I just stand by if anything violent goes down in the day and I also watch over the cameras at night. It’s not a big deal, but it’s pretty important. But..you know I’m still young, I’m trying to find my place in this world - it just takes a while.”

”I know what you mean, I’m still not sure what _I_ want to do. I like mechanical stuff and building and I’m really good at it but...I don’t know if it’s what I want.”

”You ever think of construction? They pay a lot. Not - saying that you’d only be interested in your wage.” He defended.

”No I know what you mean. Actually construction isn’t bad, but I think I need a degree in mechanical engineering or something.”

”Oh yeah probably. Well..we still have our whole lives to figure it out.”  

The waiter came over, ready for them to place their orders. Finn getting his usual, chicken and waffles with iced tea while Rey ordered oatmeal with a bowl of fruit and some black tea. The waiter put it all in his notepad and disappeared into the kitchen. The two friends looked at each other, wondering what to talk of next.  

“Um - how’s your..” she pointed to her head. “You never really got to answer me.”

”I’ve been better, this morning was a bit rough though. Um..how about you how’s your head?” 

“It’s good.”

They spoke some more, getting to know each other. Talking about ones favorite shows and explaining what they are for each other, Rey told Finn how much she loved chocolate especially Mars Bars. He wasn't sure what it was. She had to explain to him what it was and how divine it tasted. Her obsession over chocolate brought the conversation to the candy store in time square, he told her it was like candy land. The excitement on her face when she brought it up was ecstatic. She told him she never got to go to the one in Europe. When they were finishing up their food he texted Paige and Rose to see if they went yet. They texted back telling him they had just arrived. He looked up at Rey and smiled as she stuffed her face savagely.

”What?” She paused, her cheeks bloated with fruit.

”Do you like ice cream?”

”Mhm!” She hummed swallowing the food in her mouth. 

“I know a place.” He smiled, figuring it was time to meet the rest of the gang. 


	3. Shut Up and Dance

Rey sat in the subway train with Finn. Her first time on one, she noticed Finn kept close to her as if to protect her from something. There were many people crammed inside that one part of the train, they were lucky enough to find the seats they had. There were people dressed casually, some wore expensive things, and others were below the two. It was quiet, as they all shifted around with the movement of the train. She wasn't sure where Finn was taking her and how far it was from the cafe. Rey also didn't know why she was putting so much trust in this man who she's met less than 24 hours ago. But he was so sweet to her. There were many tourist and people from fellow foreign countries around. She’s bumped into many Londoners since she’s arrived and they helped her feel a little bit at home. Like this one girl for instance, Phas was her name. Rey met when collecting her Visa card, she helped her set it up. It was nice hearing her accent, relieving even. She was a tall women with pale skin and rosy cheeks, blue eyes and almost white blond hair about the same length as Rey’s. She seemed very intimidating at first but once she heard Rey’s accent she changed, she was another friend.

The train stopped, people came out as others came in. One guy specifically wore all black with sunglasses and headphones on, he carried a small electric keyboard and sat at the seat across from them. Finn looked at her and smiled as she wasn't sure what was going on. The man placed the keyboard on his lap and started to play music from it while bobbing his head. He suddenly took out a microphone from his pocket and started to rap in it. He was really good at it, rapping about real world problems that needed to be addressed. Then suddenly someone else on the other end of the train started to sing into their own microphone, his singing went perfectly with the song. Rey herself was bobbing her head to it, she smiled at Finn who seemed to be enjoying it too. The man who was singing on the other side stood up and walked down the aisle giving roses to people. Finn happened to be one those people. Rey giggled as he batted his eyes at him. He pointed the rose at her giving her a whiff. 

"Take it." he said. She looked up at him as he moved it toward her. 

She grabbed it slowly. "Really?"

"Why not?" he shrugged. "It's my gift to you. Besides you need it more, it's good decor for your new place."

"Thank you." she smiled gazing at him. It was then she noticed that she was leaning on his arm. Embarrassed, she moved away from him a little. Then everyone applauded, she was looking at Finn so long she didn't notice the guys finished their song. Finn quickly pulled out a twenty from his pocket and handed it to them as they walked around for tips. Rey put some money in herself because she noticed not many people put anything in their jar. Then Rey and Finn got off.

"Does that _always_ happen on the train?" she asked.

"Not always..but almost." He verified. A phone rang and they looked at each other. Finn made an expression telling her it wasn’t him, so she checked her phone. Qi’ra was calling. She smiled softly at the photo of them as her name appeared. Rey clutching onto her, both with big wide grins.

”I..I’ve got to take this.”

”Yeah, no go ahead, take your time.” He insisted as she moved to a private place to pick up the phone.

”Hey cookie how are you!” Her voice said.

She closed her eyes, it was good to hear her voice again. “Oh Qi’ra, how I’ve missed you.”

”I miss you too, you’re not around to fix my sink. It broke when you left yesterday, so odd..Anyway, how’s America?”

”It’s great I’ve..I’ve met some nice people and I’ve got a _job_ at an auto shop _.”_

”Sounds like things are going swell for you. I knew you could do it!”

”...I miss you. It’s not the same without you here with me. I feel so - vulnerable.”

”Perks of being on your own, but you’ve been doing good so far. You never cease to amaze me with your abilities. So tell me about your friends.”

“Well, it’s a funny story actually. I got mugged - and I know what your going to say...actually no I don’t but I took care of it. While I was ‘taking care of it’ I bumped into this guy who was trying trying to stop the guy from mugging me but it was too late I had already dealt with him.” She rambled then inhaled to catch her breath. “Then he was hurt and I really felt bad but he seemed more worried about me than himself, he took me to a pharmacy even though I was fine then after, he showed me around the city and it was really fun. Now we’re on our way to an ice cream shop but..” she looked toward Finn who found himself a seat at the bench, his head ducked down. “..I don’t know he doesn’t seem up for it right now. I think I really hurt him yesterday, he must’ve hit his head pretty hard.”

“Well Rey you’ve gotta watch where your-“ she was interrupted by a voice in the background, it was deep and masculine.

“Qi’ra, who’s that?”

”Oh no one, I have to go but keep enjoying yourself okay? We’ll catch up some more later, Save me some ice cream!”

”Okay, well I’ll talk to you later then-“ she hung up on her. That was weird, who was that with Qi’ra? And why did she have to leave so early? She never did that, Qi’ra cherished their conversations over the phone.

“Hey,” a familiar voice said. Rey spun around to see Finn looking at her. She had forgotten where she was and who she was with for a moment. “everything okay?”

Rey thought about that question while nodding, she didn’t know if everything was okay. She could be overreacting but Rey trusted her gut, and she did _not_ feel good about this. “..yeah..I am.” She smiled before following him back out of the subway. People pushed between the two separating them, it was frustrating how repetitive it was.

Rey scoffed at them. “Ever heard of excuse me?” She hoarse. Finn quickly, and lightly, grabbed her arm pulling her away from the people she was speaking to.

”Let’s not start something we don’t want to finish and stay close to each other for now. We don’t want to upset the wrong person.” He pulled her up the stairs before she could argue. When they reached the top she yanked her arm back.

”You don’t have to drag me around, I have legs for a reason you know..and what if _they_ upset the wrong person huh!?” She sighed and rubbed her head. “..sorry. I’m a bit stressed.”

”Whats up?” He asked, volunteering to hear her rant. Rey was willing to tell him, she wanted too. But, didn’t. She didn’t feel like they were there yet, telling him her family business would be too much information for someone she’s just met.

”Nothing.” She assured. 

He nodded. “Is it the new place? ‘Cause - I’d be willing to help out if you need an extra hand.”

She looked at him, he was _too_ willing to do things for her with no cost. ”Don’t you have a job?”

”Yes, I do. But if I’m off..I can help. Why? Do you not want any help?”

She didn’t want help, she could handle things on her own. But yeah she needed it. Her apartment was still empty and she couldn’t really afford much from the furniture store she ordered from earlier. Maybe he knew a cheap store. He smirked as if he heard her thoughts. 

They continued to walk some more having casual conversations. Rey dialed it down with her snarks, realizing her behavior was inappropriate toward him and she was being rude. Finally they arrived to the ice cream shop called Davey’s. She hoped the ice cream was worth the trouble it took to get there. But for some reason trusted Finn knew whee he was going. Inside, there was two familiar faces, the girl from the pharmacy and the girl from the furniture store. They were together - and they seemed to know Finn.

”Rey, you know Paige, this is her sister-“

”Rose.” She finished, recognizing the short one. She was wearing a bun that made her seem taller than usual. “Yeah we’ve met, she helped me with the furniture for my place.”

” _This_ is who you guys were talking about? Then yeah I agree with what Paige said.”

Rey looked at them not sure if she should be offended, but offended they were talking about her behind her back. “..what did Paige say?”

”Oh don’t worry Rey, all good things, all good things!” Rose suppressed. “Finn was just telling me about your encounter, it was a bit..I don’t even know if I can find a word for it.”

”Harsh?” Paige asked.

”No, that’s too.. _harsh_ ha!” She chuckled snorting at herself. Finn and Paige looked at her with blank expressions so she stopped laughing. “..sorry.” 

“Let’s go get some ice cream shall we?” Finn suggested.

They sat in a booth. Rey by the window with Paige next to her, and Finn across from Paige and Rose across from Rey. Rey wasn’t hungry after their breakfast but she wasn’t going to say no to more food. Now that Rey knew they were siblings, she could almost see a resemblance. They were different though, Paige was taller and more mature while Rose was short and more childish - but not in a bad way. Rey rested her head back, her eyes below the boiling light sitting above her, giving her nostalgia of days when she was alone under the sun as a child. Those days weren’t perfect, but the memories made the time seem simpler than it was. And she didn’t know more than what she knew. 

She found herself feeling drowsy, she didn’t get any sleep last night, she couldn’t. She wasn’t used to sleeping in a house all by herself, there wasn’t anyone else there. No Qi’ra sleeping in the other room. Just her. She laid there rolling around, trying to find a good position to fall asleep in. But every time she closed her eyes she felt something watching her. Unkar watching her with that smug look, and deep breathing. He stared at her slapping a crow bar in his hand. He made his way toward her taking big steps that shook the room. The nicotine on his breath hit her as he huffed in her face. He lifted her by her shirt. 

”I’ve been looking for you.” He breathed. He dragged her onto the floor pulling her away. Rey punched and kicked around trying to get away. Unkar was always stronger than she was.

”FUCK YOU!” She hissed before waking up in a sweat on the cold wooden floor only a few feet away from her bed. Her heart racing and chest heaving, she wasn’t going to sleep again.

”Hey,” Paige said distracting her from her thoughts. Rey sat up and looked at her seeing only splotches of colour. “You okay? You were kind of just - staring blankly at the light.”

”Yeah I’m just a bit tired, didn’t get much sleep last night.” 

“Did Finn keep you up all night?” She joked.

Rey chucked. “No. Not him.” 

Paige looked at her confused, but Rey didn’t really feel comfortable telling her about her night terrors. She had only just met her, like Finn. Although she knew she might have been acting suspicious. 

”Is your head okay?” She asked, thinking maybe it was that.

”Yeah, it’s Finn you should be worried about.”

Paige took note of that while looking toward him.

He looked at her. ”What?”

”Do you have a concussion?” She asked, all jokes aside. The tone of her voice was serious with slight concern.

“No, I don’t. Just a headache, I already googled the symptoms I’m fine.”

”Google doesn’t have a PhD.”

”Neither do you.” He snapped back silently, afraid she might’ve heard it. She did and gave him a terrifying glare that made her sister giggle.

“So Rey, if you were ice cream what flavor would you be?” Rose wondered. Rey thought about it, if she could be _any_ flavor.

”Lemon, because I’m sweet but really sour.”

”That's perfect for you.” Finn chuckled.

“ThAt’S pErFecT fOr yoU.” Rey mocked giggling at his joke. She knew she could joke with him like that even if they just met. It's like they've known each other for longer than they had. He shook his head laughing with her.

“I’d be chocolate caramel, you know you’d look at it and think ‘oh it’s just chocolate.’” He  nodded. “Uh-uh bitch it’s caramel too, I know you wasn’t expecting that.” 

They all laughed. Rey tried not to laugh at that, but it was too funny. She covered her mouth letting out a chortle that caused him to laugh with her as the waiter came for their orders. She already knew what she wanted, for that short period of time she looked at the menu, one specific ice cream had caught her eye. That ice cream was _Nutella chocolate chunk_ , it sounded crunchy and good and flavory. She ordered that. Rose got the banana split, Paige with peppermint chip, and Finn ending it all with an ice cream sandwich. All of their stuff sounded yummy and Rey couldn’t wait to see it all when it arrived.

It was quiet while they all waited for their treats. There was no distraction for Rey, so she went back to thinking of Qi’ra and who that person might’ve been. Maybe it was someone to fix the sink, or some renovation. Yeah that sounds about right. She couldn’t even be there to help. It always seems like you’re needed most when you’re gone. 

Paige’s phone rang and she sighed looking at it. “It’s Poe.” She announced before answering the FaceTime call. It was a man with his face way too close to the camera, the only thing seen was his eyes and forehead.

”Hey Poe!” Finn waved along with Rose. 

“Sup guys,” he disappeared off camera before coming back. “did you guys order the ice cream yet?”

”We did. Why are you coming?” Rose asked.

”Yeah, I’m on my way. I need to - _cool_ down.” He joked. “I’m right around the corner.”

”Really? We can’t tell.” Paige coursed.

”It’s called FaceTime Paige, do your research. I‘m gonna hang up now 'cause Paige is being a little rude.”

They said goodbye then she hung up. Rey looked to Finn and smiled at him. For a guy she's just met, their relationship has seemed to progress much faster then anyone Rey's ever been in. Even with Qi'ra it took her almost a month to warm up to her. But Finn had something about him, she didn't know what it was and maybe it was nothing. That didn't stop her from feeling the way she did. Seeing he came from good people - from what she's heard. He was also nice to her and wanted her around. Something she can't say about the Solo's, Han definitely didn't want her there until she proved herself and Ben just made her feel uneasy. He watched her the whole time like a creep. She questioned how Finn put up with him when they were young, she could tell he was a hard ass.

”We should go clubbing tonight.” Rose suggested.

”Hell yeah! You guys in?” Finn asked, more Rey than Paige. She did like parties, and hasn’t been to one in America before.

”Sure, why not?” She smiled.

”You guys go..I have work and took too many days off last week.”

“Please, I don’t think _Jacob_ would mind if you asked for one more day off.” Rose teased, Rey’s brows furrowed at where the conversation was going.

”Oh my god,” she smiled. “There’s nothing going on between us I swear.”

”My mind is telling me no, but my body..my body is telling me yes!” Finn sang, they laughed while Paige did not. “You’re blushing.”

“Because I’m embarrassed that you guys would think that we have something. He’s my boss - we work together!” 

“Excuses..just like Finn this morning.”

Rey looked to Finn who looked at her nervously before giving Rose a threatening look. “Shut the fuck up.” He said to her in a friendly but warning manner. 

“Honestly, you guys are acting so unpredictable.”

”I’m sorry _guys_? Plural? I already told you this morning about how I feel.”

As much as she wanted to know what they were all talking about, it didn’t sound like her business. But she wasn’t just gonna sit there and listen to them argue, maybe she could piece what their saying together.

”Okay well, Paige definitely likes Jacob and that’s just facts and I’ll prove it.” Finn looked at her and for a second she was afraid to be brought into it. “Rey, explain this to me. If you liked a guy you worked with, wouldn’t you try to spend as much time with him as you want?”

Her heart was pounding at the question and she didn’t know why. “Presumably yeah.”

”Guys I don’t like Jacob.” 

”What about Paige liking Jacob?” Poe asked walking in he pulled a chair and sat at the end of the table but he sat in the chair backwards, his hands folded on the table as he leaned against it. He had long hair tied up in a man bun and wore and ugly wool sweater. “She still in denial?”

”Shut up Poe, who invited you anyway?” She sneered, Rey laughed because of how red her face was getting.

”Finn? Is this Rey?” He asked smiling at him.

”I am,” she said for herself. “and you’re Poe.”

”In the flesh.” He declared then looked back at Finn. “‘ _Type_.’” He scoffed shaking his head at him.

”That's what I’m saying!” Paige said piggybacking him.

”No Paige, don’t try to put this on Finn so we can forget you. Why were we talking about Jacob anyway?” He asked.

”We wanted to go to the club tonight and..Paige made an excuse of work not to go.”

“So,” he shrugged. “she wants to spend time with Jacob. She can come clubbing with us another time.”

”Exactl- Wait no! I’m not trying to spend time with Jacob!” She defended. “I need the money we’re - running low on rent.”

They all looked to Rose. “Rose are you guys running late on rent?” Finn asked. She looked to Paige before answering and that’s when Rey noticed she wasn’t going to tell the truth. 

“Yeah we are.” She agreed choosing her sisters side. “I kind of splurged my money on that dumb website again.”

The boys sighed at her as Paige thanked her silently. Women language, a code the men will never crack. Deep down Rey’s always wanted a sister, just to have that connection with someone. But Qi’ra never really had interest in anyone, so she knew it wasn’t going to happen. She did have the Ridley sisters to hang around whenever she was down though. They were really inclusive of her.

”Rose you said the intervention helped.” Finn sighed as the waiter brought them their treats.

”Sometimes old habits creep back on you.” She shrugged. “I couldn’t stop it..” she stuck her spoon in her banana split and Poe didn’t hesitate to dig into it.

“Poe!” She whined. 

He looked at her shoving the spoon into his mouth. “You weren’t going to finish all that by yourself.”

She sighed. “..you’re right.”

“So Rey, lets hear about you.” Poe suggested. “I’m sure you’ve seen and heard..enough to know the type of people we are. But what about you? We heard you really kicked that muggers ass.”

She looked at him licking the chocolate off her lips. It seems Finn brought her up to them, she wondered what he told them. “Finn told you that?” 

They nodded and for a second Finn looked scared. “What else did he tell you?” She asked looking at him.

”I’m gonna get some sprinkles.” He yelped struggling to get up.

”But you’re eating an ice cream sandwich.” Rose acknowledged watching him get up. It was too late. Finn quickly ran out of sight leaving Rey to interrogate the three. 

“He said all good things of course.” Paige defended.

”Some would say _too_ good.” Rose expressed.

”He said your such a bad ass, he wants to be you when he grows up. He couldn’t wait to introduce us, but he wasn’t sure if you were comfortable. But then he said you seem to be more open with people then he’d expected and I told him he probably shouldn’t have expected anything from a girl who beat up a guy in an alley.”

“That’s lovely!” She expressed not expecting that. Being honest, she didn’t know what she was expecting.

”He likes you, if it’s not obvious enough.”

Her cheeks bloomed red and she didn’t know why. “What do you mean?” 

“You know,” Paige chimed in. “he thinks your cool.”

”Yeah, I feel the same way.” She admitted.

He came back and sat down. They all looked at him and he looked at all of them, confused at what they were thinking. 

“So clubbing, tonight?” Poe asked, ceasing the silence. Finn nodded leading Poe to ask a second question. “Now how’re we partying tonight, are we _partying_ partying or _just_ partying?”

”Oh Poe, we’re partying!” He assured. Poe rubbed his hands together with a grin.

”Paige you’re really gonna miss out, Rey are you going?” 

“I am.” She nodded.

“Alright girly, me and you are gonna show these boys how it’s done tonight.” Rose claimed. “Because for some reason they think they have more rhythm then us.” 

“We’re just more experienced that’s all.” Poe defended. 

“You two haven’t seen what I can do.I don’t expect any of you to go easy on me. I know how to party.” Rey informed, she leaned towards Rose. “Don’t worry we’ve got this.” She whispered to her.

Poe stood up and looked down at her with a look of intimidation. “Is that a challenge?” 

Rey stood up, eyes squinted, showing him she’s not scared of him and she could be just as menacing. “It is."

"Oh it’s on.” Finn said, on his feet.

Rose stood up joining them in their intense staring. “Like Donkey Kong.” She added. That kind of ruined the moment, but they let her have it. Continuing to stare each other down close to each other. It was going to be a fun night.

* * *

Finn sprayed himself then Poe, then himself again and then Poe trying to both smell equally good. Meeting someone at the club isn't the best way to get into a relationship, but it is the best for a fling. Something Finn wasn't into, but Poe didn't mind. Him, along with the girls always push Finn to go home with someone. One time he did and found out she had a dangerous foot fetish and tried to suck at his toes. It's funny looking back on it, but in the moment he was horrified. He's never gone home with anyone else since and he intends to keep it that way, at least when it came to clubbing.

"Ready to see some ladies tonight, amiright Finn?" Poe asked slapping his arm.

"Calm down, we aren't going to a strip club." Rose reminded walking past them to the bathroom. 

"I'm not looking for any ladies, I'm looking for the dance floor." he explained holding his hand above his eyes like he's searching. Poe looked at Rose as she fixed her hair in the bathroom, then pulled Finn aside.

”Come on man, I’m only trying to help  _you_  out. Don’t you think it’s time to show your little friend down there that there’s more to it then making out?” 

Finn places his hand on Poe’s shoulder. “Poe, I told you, I’m not ready. I haven’t found the right girl yet.”

”You haven’t looked for the right girl. You can’t expect her to just run into you one day, you have have to look yourself.”

He nodded and bit his bottom lip. “I’ll start looking, but not at the club.”

“Why not? The club is like the perfect place for a fling.”

”It’s also the perfect place to catch an STD. People are dirty.”

”There's dirty people everywhere Finn, just inspect before you wreck. And by that I mean look at where you going to put your penis-“

”I know what you meant.” He interrupted before Poe could finish.

”Are you guys done?” Rose asked. The two nodded. “Well, turns out, Rey lives in the same building as Paige. They took the same way back, so she’s gonna drop her off.”

”Paige is going to drive?” 

“That's not a good idea.” Poe announced.

”I know, and also she’s coming..with Jacob.”

Their eyes widened at the news they were getting. “Paige is bringing her boss to the club?? This is going to be one hell of a night!” Poe laughed. “And you know what? To make it better, I’m making a pact that one of us, either us three or Paige have to go home with someone tonight.”

”Alright, bet.” Rose agreed shaking his hand.

”I’m not sure I agree on that.” Finn admitted.

Poe and Rose looked at one another with mischievous smirks. “$50 Finn doesn’t.” Rose bet.

”$50 he does!”

”You’re on!” They shook hands again much harder this time then separated. Poe grabbed Finn by his shoulder and squeezed it.

”Don’t let me down bud. If I fall you’re falling with me.” He warned. 

Ignoring the bet that his friends just placed on him, Finn walked into his bedroom and checked himself out in the mirror, seeing if he looked alright. He was wearing a white leather jacket with a black line that started at his shoulders and ending at the sleeve. The look was that the jacket was open so you could see the red shirt he wore underneath, along with the short chain at his neck. His favorite red shoes finished the entire look. He would also wear his glasses if they weren’t going into a nightclub. His room was a mess with clothes everywhere, for some reason he found a hard time looking for an outfit. Usual he’d find one right away but not tonight, he would clean his mess when he came back.

He went with his friends and left the house after feeding Bebe. It was about 9 p.m., the ground wet from the rain earlier that day. But the night was beautiful. The nightclub wasn’t very far from their apartment, just a few blocks. It was the club you can’t miss, with colors flying out of it and the silhouettes of people dancing. If your close enough, you can hear the music blasting too. As they walked past traffic Rose pointed something out.

”Hey, that’s Paige!” She hollered pointing at her car. They looked at it seeing Paige swearing angrily at the pedestrians on the crosswalk preparing to honk her horn. Rey was in the backseat, she looked a bit frightened and so did Jacob who was in the front.

Finn walked over and knocked on her window startling all of them. Jacob rolled it down and looked at him, his eyes screaming for help. Jacob was an attractive young man, he was just too perfect. But because he wouldn’t admit his feelings to Paige they didn’t like him and he smelled too good all the time.

Finn looked at Rey in the back seat, her hair is out she looked nice. “Mind if we take her off your hands?” 

“ _Please_.” Rey begged already getting out of the car. “No offense Paige, but you are one scary driver.”

Paige places her hand on her chest. “Thank you.” She smiled.

”What about m-“ Finn closed the door behind Rey before Jacob could finish his sentence. The light turned green and they drove away. Jacob needed some time alone with Paige, so that was good move Finn did. At least that’s what he thought. They walked just a few more blocks and then they were finally there. They all smiled at each other, excited to party. 

They walked in, the music bursting their eardrums and sucking their energy. They looked appropriate, so the bouncer stamped their wrist and let them in. 

Inside was like a tiny rave. Dark with nothing but colorful lights on the dance floor where people were dancing like it was the last night of their lives. The adrenaline was pumping in Finn’s veins and he was ready to dance. They went to the bar where Poe grabbed a beer and Rey took some shots. Finn was shocked at how much alcohol she was consuming. The crowds energy helped them get into the vibe of the place.

Rey placed the shot glass down and raised her hands in the air. “Woo!” 

“Damn girl.” He said, impressed yet concerned.

”Come on.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd of people onto the dance floor, his friends behind him. For some reason his stomach twisted when she grabbed his hand, they were warm and soft. She turned around and looked at him, her eyes sparkling in the light. A new song came on and it just happened to be one of Finn’s old time favorites:  _No Diggity_. Han always played that song but would never admit he liked it, Leia on the other hand would back it up herself. He looked at Poe and Rose who both gave him the same look, they knew what time it was. Rey looked at him as he moved his shoulders to the beat making a stank face. They all joined him in dancing and singing the lyrics. It was fun. Rey moved closer to him, backing against Finn in a non-sexual way. Her back on his chest as she shimmied into him. She could definitely get it and that wasn’t something Finn was expecting from her either. 

She looked back at him and smiled. “Didn’t think I could get it down did you?”

”No.” He nodded. She stopped and turned to him just as the song ended. She placed her hands on his shoulders and moved close.

“Maybe you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.” She whispered into his ear making the hair at his arms stand up. He watched her as she made her way back to the bar.  _What a women_. He thought. Poe slapped his shoulder distracting him from his thoughts.

”Paige is here.” He looked toward the entrance to see Paige looking annoyed and Jacob looking relieved to be out of traffic, but regretting his decision to come. Finn walked over and showed them to a booth where they can relax and promised he’d get drinks for them. He wasn’t going to bother them to much because tonight,  _someone_  was going home with someone. He went to the bar and ordered his friends their drinks. Rey was sitting there with her head down.

Finn tapped her and she snapped her head up at him, her hair in her face. “You okay?” He asked.

”Mhm.” She hummed nodding as she slid her head back into her arms. The bartender passed him his drinks as he worried for his friend. She didn’t look very well. He would check on her after he gave his friends their drinks. He walked over to the booth where Paige, Jacob and Poe were sitting. They were all watching Rose who was still on the dance floor dancing her ass off. He could tell she had a couple drinks herself. 

“Dude.” Poe called like he’d just done something stupid.

”What?” 

“The bartender was totally checking you out!”

”Wait really?” Finn looked back by the bar to see the bartender lady sneaking a glance at him as she gave someone their drink. He looked at Poe. “Why?”

”I don’t know man, she must’ve saw those moves on the dance floor.”

”You should ask for her number.” Jacob suggested. They looked at him vaguely.

”What he said.” Poe followed. 

“Well,” he looked back at the bartender, she was an attractive women. Her curly hair out and the blue light reflecting nicely on her brown skin. She looked at him again and smiled. “okay, I’m gonna go talk to her.” He got up and made his way to the bar where she was waiting for him.

”What can I get you?” She asked flirting with her eyes. Finn could tell she was really trying to sell herself to him, what he wasn’t sure about was if it was going to be a relationship or a one night kind of thing. But he was just thinking too much about it before starting with the basics.

He cleared his throat finding himself a bit nervous. “You can get me your number.” He said, he felt that was smooth.

”Okay.” She giggled resting her elbows over the counter. “My number is-“

Suddenly Rey jolted up covering her mouth.

“Rey? What’s wrong?” He asked, she didn’t answer or acknowledge him at all. She quickly ran to find a restroom. Finn watched her go then looked back at the bartender girl. “Hold that thought.” He got up and chased after her finding her outside vomiting ferociously. It wasn’t pretty. He placed his hand on her back rubbing it for support.

“I guess I took too much in at once.” She laughed at herself, trying to make the moment better then it was. She looked at him, her face flushed. “I need to go home.” She sniffled.

He nodded. “Yeah, okay, I’ll take you.” He went back inside to where his friends were sitting. “I’m gonna take Rey home, Paige lend me your keys. She won’t be able to walk.”

”Hey, what about bartender girl?” Poe asked.

”I’ll be back, Rey’s what’s important right now.” 

Rose came over to sit down just as Paige gave him the keys. “I parked it across the street. Don’t scratch my car.” She warned. He nodded and made his way back outside where Rey was sitting on the pavement hugging her legs. It was a little chilly, she seemed cold. 

“Hey,” she looked at up at him. “come on.” He extended his hand to her and after some hesitation she took it. “I promise I’m not as aggressive a driver as Paige.” 

She smiled softly at him then took his hand surprised at his strength lifting her up, as he was surprised at how heavy she was. She looked much lighter than she weighed. They walked to the car where Rey entered the wrong side. Both of them chuckled at her mistake as she went into the other side.

Paige’s car was a black Mini Cooper, not one scratch on it. None of them understood her point in getting it when she lived in the part of New York that had the most traffic. It was just as clean on the inside as it was on the outside. The leather seats looking untouched and smelling brand new. Finn started the car and turned on the heat for her. She looked upset, facing the window with her arms crossed. He wasn’t sure what happened tonight that had her feeling that way, he decided to lighten the move.

”So, you live in the same building as Paige huh?” He started as he drove down the block. She slowly moved her head up and down. “Seems like our meeting was no accident.”

She turned her head in his direction without looking at him. “What do you mean?”

”I’m saying - if I minded my business that day, we still probably would’ve met. I got to Paige’s house often, I’m sure I would’ve seen you around. If not you'd probably meet Paige and she'd introduce you to me soon enough." he smirked. 

"Probably not, I'm always in and out. Usually when people aren't around, to avoid socializing." she looked at him smiling, he smiled back. 

"By the way, you won, your dancing was on point. I'm honestly impressed."

"Well, I'm full of surprises." she proclaimed. Finn looked at her, the streetlight shining on her face highlighting the color in her eyes and her eyelashes. She stroked her hair behind her head and positioned herself into a sleeping position. The ride was quiet and this moment Finn felt de ja vu, the whole vibe was too familiar yet he's never been in a situation like this before. He took a short cut to Paige's apartment building, a one that had no traffic. So he could get Rey to her bed quick - not in that sort of way. He parked out front and turned off the ignition. Rey looked so peaceful sleeping in the light. He didn't want to wake her, but he had too. 

He tapped her shoulder, she opened her eyes and looked over at him. Her dilated brown eyes like crystals. She yawned then stepped out of the car, he followed her - just to make sure she would get to her place safely. They went into the elevator, up the fourth floor to her apartment door. She struggled to unlock the door for a while and refused to let Finn open it. But eventually, the door open and she walked in kicking off her shoes and taking off her bra through her shirt before dropping on her bed.

"Um..I'm gonna..head out now.." he stated. Rey turned to look at him, like she forgot he was there. There was this look of woe in her eyes, like she didn't want him to.

She crawled onto her bed. "Can't you stay? I mean - I know you're busy and you have a life, but - just until I fall asleep."

Finn looked down, unsure of why she wanted him to stay. He still had to return Paige her car.

"Please?" she asked, more begging.

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah okay..sure." he sat on the bed next to her as she wrapped the blanket around herself.

She sighed. "I..I got into an argument with my..my..I don't even know what to call her. She's not my mum, but she's like one. We've never gotten into a fight before and I'm worried." 

He looked at her, not know what to say. "Fights are normal, and by the end of the day, you'll probably forget why you fought in the first place." 

"I don't think so." she stated, twiddling with her fingers. "I was pretty harsh on her. I'm not sure she could ever forgive me."

"Of course she will, I fight with my parent's just as often as they fight with each other. But we still love one another no matter what, our opinions will never change that."

They looked deeply into each other’s eyes filling the rooms silence with a look. She placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad we clashed into each other."

"Me too." Slowly he placed his hand on the side of her head before resting his head on hers back. He closed his eyes, feeling something on his hands he opened them to find Rey's fingers on his. He inhaled and looked at her, his heart beating fast. She seemed to have fallen asleep already. He picked up her head and lay it against the pillow before tucking her in. He moved the hair out of her face, just 'cause. Then left a little something for her for when she woke up.

He locked the door then left her going back to the club. All his energy seemed to disappear when he left with Rey, so after giving Paige her car keys he went home and went to sleep. For some reason Rey was on his mind, her smile and those eyes. 

* * *

The next day Finn was drinking his tea at the kitchen counter in his t-shirt and boxers. It was a quiet morning, always was after a night like last night. The day was cool, not too hot or cold but just right. As he blew the heat from his drink he heard a door open from down the hall and the footsteps of Poe as he dragged his feet behind him. He walked into Finn's vision stopping at him. He was in his red robe and red slippers, his hair out. He looked a mess. Finn already knew the hangover drill, he opened the fridge and pulled out a glass bottle of water and handed it to him. 

"Thanks." he said opening it, he chugged it.

"Sorry you lost the bet." Finn apologized, feeling he shouldn't apologize because that whole thing was stupid.

Poe stopped chugging the water. "Oh I didn't lose the bet, Rose did." he admitted wiping the liquid from his mouth. Finn looked at him puzzled. "Dude, you went home with someone last night." 

His eyes averted. "No, I didn't. I went home with Rey." 

"Exactly, you went home with Rey. Who is a  _someone_. Therefore, I won the bet." he explained before drinking the last amount of water left in the bottle. 

"I don't understand - I thought the bet was about me going home with someone to..you know." 

"It was, did you guys not do anything?"

"No, we're friends!" He quickly defended. 

"Alright, damn. Well the bet wasn't necessarily explained in brief detail about what you did when going home with someone, even though the inference was clear. But, at the end of the day...I still won fifty bucks." he winked at him before going back into his room to hibernate for the day. Finn's phone received a text and he quickly looked at it expecting Rey, but it was Han explaining they needed to talk. He didn't know what that meant, but whenever Han wanted to talk about something it wasn't good.


	4. Family Reunion

Rey stood in her studio apartment, pacing back and forth. She's been calling Qi'ra every since she woke up and she still hasn't answered. She still couldn't have been mad..right? Sure she said some rude things, things that might have broke their connection. Things she didn't mean, she only said because she was angry and drunk. She didn't have a hangover even if she drank to the point where her body couldn't take it anymore, it took more than a few drinks to get her intoxication to carry on through the next day. Plus, Finn left some pain killer pills and a glass of water next to her bedside for when she woke up. Rey hit the red button on her phone giving up. If Qi'ra didn't want to talk now, they'll talk later when she's ready. 

She decided to just prepare for work. Han was letting her start right away since his son was back. She really proved herself to him answering any question he had, even if it was irrelevant to the interview. But, being honest, Rey was kind of hoping to get her hands dirty fixing cars and bikes. She did not expect to be working at the counter, where she would barely be working. Maybe it was just for now, but if it wasn’t she would just have to show him what she’s capable of. His reaction to that would be priceless. 

She put some clothes on and headed to the shop. Han wasn’t there yet, so she decided to clean up the place and make it feel welcome to probable customers. She went around dusting off wooden wheels and antiques. There was some really nice things there. Some stuff reminded her of the things she’d scavenge for Unkar to sell. It’d be so much easier if there was a place like this when she was little, they'd make a fortune.

After cleaning up she switched the sign to open welcoming the world to view the place. She went to the counter and waited, if anyone needed a simple fix she’d do it if Han wasn’t there yet. As she was waiting she got a text message from Finn, it was just the letter h. She sent him a question mark back thinking of the night before. It was nice of him to bring her he, although she feels like she kind of ruined it for him. He was trying to get the bartenders number when she screwed it up for him. Although it was kind of his decision to leave with her. 

‘Sorry I was just checking in.’ He sent. 

She smiled at the message, that was very nice of him. ‘I’m ok you?’

’I'm cool’ the message said. The three bubbles appeared as he typed more. ‘Are you at the shop?’

‘Yeah Han isn’t here yet though’ Just as she sent the message, someone came into the shop. She stood up to see who it was, it was Han’s son Ben. She could hear his heavy boots on the wood. He looks at her with no expression on his face. 

“You’re counter girl?” He asked. 

“I’m Rey. Not ‘ _counter_ _girl_.’” She corrected.

”Right..” he nodded studying her with his eyes. He lit himself a cigarette and headed towards the back.

”You know, you shouldn’t smoke in here.” She expressed.

”Let me know when there’s a customer.” He said, ignoring her. What an asshole, she could see where he gets it from though. Apples don’t fall far from the tree. She sat there playing on her phone since there was no one coming in. She didn’t get it, why was no one there. A place with so much potential and yet no customers. What happened? 

Just as she wondered about customers it sounded like one came in. She stood up to see them only finding Finn. She was disappointed it wasn’t a customer but happy to see him. 

“Damn, did I do something?” He asked as a result of her face expression.

”I thought you were a customer.” She said sitting back down. 

“I can be.” He looked through the shelves of stuff. “Wait a second, this is mine.” He pulled out a small action figure of Indiana Jones. “Han was always trying to get me to sell it. I’m buying this.” He walked over and placed it on the counter as he reached into his pocket for his wallet.

”Where _is_ Han?” She asked furrowing her brows. 

“One thing you should know about him, he’s always late but to him he’s on time. This is his shop, so I’d say the work doesn’t start until he gets here.”

”You seem to know a whole lot about that, have you worked here before?”

”Yeah I did, me and Ben, but it was clear that putting car parts together wasn’t my specialty so I was kind of ‘kicked to the curb.’ It was out of love though so, no hard feelings.” 

“That sounds a lot like my current situation. I don’t understand why he made me work at the counter, I can fix an engine any day.” 

“Can you?” 

“Yes, I can.” 

“Is there anything you can’t do?” He smiled.

She bagged the action figure and paused, embarrassed to admit it. ”Whistle.” 

He gasped taking the bag. “Really? You can’t whistle? I’ve gotta teach you. It’s not as simple as people make it seem, it took me a while to get it too.”

”I just don’t get the mouth position you need to make a sound. You’re supposed to just blow but..” she shook her head and shrugged. “I don’t know, I don’t know how they do it.” 

“It’s hard, you need a lot of oxygen in your lungs and you have to breathe out but not like a normal exhale.” He positioned himself so his shoulders and feet were parallel and took a deep breath while puckering his lips. “So you just go like:” he sucked in air through the small whole in his mouth then breathed out changing the position of his mouth. A little tune came out.  

Rey tried it herself copying him, going into the same position and breathing in then blowing out and the puckering of her lips. She almost got it, but it was weak. They laughed. But the laughing seemed to die out when Ben walked out and stared at them. 

“The toilets clogged and..Han isn’t coming.” He announced.

Finn looked at Rey, then back at him. ”What do you mean?”

”You don’t know.” He chuckled. “Han and Leia are getting a divorce.”

She looked at Finn whose expression changed. “That’s not true.” 

“Ask him yourself.” He said before going to the back again. Finn looked at her before following Ben dialing on his phone. He seemed upset, really upset. She stood by the door listening in.

”Why the fuck would you say something like that?” Finn asked after banging on the table. 

“I’m not lying, and I couldn’t care any less if you don’t believe me. It’s true though, they _are_ getting a divorce.”

”Why would they tell you before me?” 

“They didn’t tell me, they don’t tell me shit. I saw the papers on the table.”

”Who wants the divorce?”

”Leia, who else?” He shrugged. 

“But..she loves him. She doesn’t want a divorce, I spoke to her yesterday. Maybe...maybe she’s just scared. They haven’t been talking, they just need to - figure things out.” He rambled, his voice sounded hurt. Rey felt bad for him, she couldn’t imagine what he was going through. It was just her and Qi’ra, no one else. She couldn’t see a life with another man around, it was odd. 

“Fucking deal with it, couples get divorced all the time.” Ben informed, she heard him coming her way and quickly went back to the counter. He walked past throwing a cigarette in the trash on the way. “Close the shop, no ones coming.” He said as the door closed behind him. Rey looked towards the back, Finn wasn’t coming out. She worried for him and wanted to know if he was okay. She headed back there seeing him sitting on the concrete floor staring at his hands. She sat next to him.

”I’m sorry..” she apologized. He looked at her then looked back down. 

“I should’ve expected this, but I tried to be optimistic. This doesn’t feel real, and to have Ben tell me is even more fucked up. It’s like a big kick in the ass..” he looked at her. “Sorry.”

”No, it’s okay. Let it out,” she looked at him. “tell me how you feel.”

He looked at her, into her eyes afraid to express this side of him. But Rey didn’t mind it, she was bound to see it one way or another. She had already accepted him for who he was, there was no going back now. 

”They always argued, but it wasn’t anything serious. It was always just them annoying one another.” He chuckled. “I say them, but it was mostly Han. I used to find it funny, because it was cute and they were setting an example of what relationship I might want to be in when I was ready. I would sometimes have imagine arguments with my ‘wife.’ It’s - embarrassing to talk about.” He flustered. Rey chuckled at him softly. “But I’d never think they’d be the couple to get a divorce, because their love was a once in a lifetime thing. And Leia wanting a divorce is just..I don’t know. Surreal.”

”I bet it is, I can’t imagine having two people in your life who love each other more than life itself just - break away like that.” 

“I can fix it,” he stood up. “right?” 

“Finn..”

”They just need counseling or something, that’s all.”

Rey stood up and looked at the man. She was going to doubt him at first, but type of friend would she be if she was hurting him. She needed to keep him optimistic. “Maybe.”

They heard the bells clang at the front entrance and went to see who it was. It was Han and an elderly woman with her hair crowned into a braid wearing a baby blue flannel with rolled up sleeves and khakis. They were looking around for something.

"Han..I - thought you weren't coming."

"Is Ben here?" he asked.

"He just left."

The man swore under his breath rubbing his head as he began to pace. "He isn't supposed to leave without supervision." he informed.

"Leia." Finn greeted. She smiled at him as he walked over to hug her. She held him tight smiling with her eyes closed. Ben mentioned that nae, that must be Han's wife.  She looked up at Rey and let go of him.

"Who's this?" she asked. 

Finn looked at Rey scratching his neck. "This is my friend Rey, she just moved here from London. She also works here."

"Hello Rey, I'm Leia." she shook her hand firmly. Her brown eyes were warm and welcoming. She looked back to Finn. "Have you seen Ben?"

"Yeah he was just here, can we talk it's important."

"Yes we can talk, let us just find Ben first. We don't know what he's up to." she said before leaving the front door.

"You're in charge until I get back." Han told Rey before following his wife out the door. She nodded, surprised that he trusted her to take care of his shop. Maybe she'd be able to get some customers while they were out. She looked at Finn whose head was down, he still seemed distressed. She could see why, the two barely looked at each other in the time they were there. But they seemed too worried about their son to acknowledge each other, so that was understandable.

Rey place her hand on Finn's shoulder. "Hey, do you want to help me find customers?" she asked, trying to enlighten him. He looked at her, seeing what she was doing and being grateful for it.

"I have this bike," he admitted. She crossed her arms at him wondering where he was going with this. "the chain thingy on it is pretty beaten up."

"Hm..what type of bike is it?"

His eyes shifted with furrowed brows. "Uh..the bike type."

"No, what type is it a trail bike or cross country or what?" she asked. His expression didn't change at all, he still had no idea what she was talking about. "Is it a mountain or road bike?" 

"Road..I think, I ride it on the road." he announced. "You think you'd be able to fix it?"

"I can fix anything" she stated. 

"Great, I'll go get it." he left the shop leaving Rey excited to get to work. She finally got the opportunity to get her hands dirty and show off her motive skills. Quickly, she went to the back room to see if they had all the materials needed to fix a bike. There was a tool box with enough tools, they had cassettes, a bike pump, and the chain tool. The tools in the tool box seemed a bit rusted, lucky for Rey, she knew how to clean that off. Perfect time consumer as she waited. She wanted her customers to get the best treatment. While washing the tools, her phone ran. It was Qi'ra.

Rey wiped her hands on her pants and picked it up. "Qi'ra."

"Rey, hi, how are you?" she asked. "I'm sorry I didn't answer you earlier, it's been a day alright." she chuckled. 

"It's fine." Rey sighed. "I'm sorry I screamed at you last night, but - I feel like you're keeping secrets from me. We never keep secrets from each other and I know it's not my business..it's something I just have to get used to on my own."

"Rey I'm not keeping any secrets from you. I may have something new going on in my life but, until I know it's for real and possibly permanent. I can't say anything, not until I'm sure of it. I've made a mistake before and I don't want to make it again."

"I don't know what your talking about, but...I guess understand. You don't want to lose your expectations."

"Exactly, I'm happy you understand."

She heard people enter in from the front, it sounded like Han and Leia were back with Ben. "Qi'ra, I have to go now. But I'll talk to you later."

"I'd hope so. Have good evening." she said before Rey hung up. She put down the phone and looked up to see Han standing in the doorway just staring at her. 

"..what?" she asked uncomfortably. 

"That women you were talking to..Qi'ra. Is her name Qi'ra Coleman?"

"..yeah." she answered. "It is.." How did he know that? His eyes grew at her answer and his gaze turned towards the ground. There was something odd about that, how'd he  know about Qi'ra? And why did he react that way if he knew her? There seemed to be a blur of untold history there, Rey wanted to uncover it. She looked through her phone to find a photo of her, thinking maybe he thought of a different Qi'ra. Although, there aren't many Qi'ra's out there.

She showed him a picture of her. "You know _her_?"

He took the phone and inspected it before shaking his head. "Yup, that's Qi'ra alright." he gave her back the phone. "She your mother?"

"Adoptive mother yes. She took me in around the same time you took in Finn."

"...I'd _never_ expect her to adopt a kid. We were always getting in trouble." 

"How do you know her?"

Han looked at her, afraid and seemingly ashamed to admit it. “She was my first love.”

”Um..how is that possible she lives in London?” Rey queried.

”I traveled a lot when I was young, I met her in England and she went with me everywhere else. It was young love, but we were stupid kids who did dumb things. We know how those things end. That women has done some horrible things to many people, myself included. She's full of secrets that one.” He said. 

For some reason Rey felt that. But had to defend her. “She’s different, not the her you used to know. She’s - mature now.”

”I’d hope so,” he headed towards the bathroom. “a childish adult isn’t cute.” Just as he finished his sentence Finn came back with his bicycle. 

"The toilets clogged!" she shouted to Han. Then looked at Finn's bike. "Ah.." she crouched down and inspected it. "this is more of a dutch bike."

"Is there a difference?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Yes, Finn, there is. Road bikes are for racing, dutch bikes are for commuting."

"Yeah, of course _Rey_ , I knew that. Gosh." he scoffed, clearly hearing this information for the first time.

"Oh." She stood up. "Then I suppose you also know that..your tire is flat, your bolts are loose and that your chain is also extremely dry and needs lubrication?"

"..I also rode it here, if that affects anything." he added.

Rey grunted and threw her head back. "This bike is going to be here for a while, but I'll be sure to take care of it, much more than you have."

"Okay, thanks." 

Han walked out of the bathroom and looked at her as she began to get some tools. "What're you doing?"

Finn looked at him. "She's gonna fix my bike."

"That's not her job."

"Well, I want her to do it for me." he looked at her. "I trust she'll do a good job. She seems to already know what she's doing." Han looked at Rey. "Come on Ben wont do anything but sabotage it, and _you_ hurt your hand. So, she's my last hope." 

"You don't even ride the bike." Han reminded ratting him out. "But okay, _don't_ think this is adding anything to your paycheck."

"Wasn't expecting that Mr. Solo." she saluted as he went to the front. Finn followed him and she suspected he was going to ask them the big question. It was family business that she wasn't apart of, so she continued to fix the bike unscrewing the chain guard. She over heard Leia speaking to Finn by the hall.

"That Rey girl, what do you know about her? Is she good enough to work here?”

Rey’s heart pounded as she wasn’t sure what Finn would say. "She's really amazing I have to say. You should've seen her tackle that mugger down, it was incredible. But other than her physical strength, she's really smart and independent and capable of anything really." He continued. Rey stopped and listened to him as he expressed his admiration for her. She had no idea he liked her that much, she felt the same about him. He was charming and sweet and so cute. She just wanted to squish his face with her hands.

"Sounds like you two have really hit it off.”

”Yeah..I guess we have.”

Han walked in and she quickly went back to her work. He watched her making her hope there might be a promotion in her future. “I can help with your toilet problem.” She offered. “I can plumb too.”

“What do you know about plumbing?” He asked, getting annoyed with her know-it-all attitude.

”A lot. I’ve got a few tweaks up my sleeve, I’m cheaper too.” she smirked knowing that would reel him in. He stared at her, clearly not wanting her to do it. It didn't seem like he was going to answer, so she shrugged him off. Finn walked in and sat with her as she lubricated the new chain for his bike. Although she indulged his presence, him watching her was distracting. She stopped and sighed putting everything down. "Is there something you need?"

"What? No. I was just - watching."

"Well you're a bit distracting."

"Oh, sorry." He stood up. "I guess I'll come back tomorrow, I have work so I won't be able to pick it up today."

"Oh..okay. I'll text you when it's done." She nodded a little disappointed they couldn't spend more time together. “I’ll..see you soon then.”

”Yeah.” He rubbed her shoulder then left her to her doings. 

With time and patience, Rey was able to fix Finn’s bike and clean it. It looked fresh out of a factory, she was proud of her work. A part of her wanted to keep the bike for herself. She rolled it to the corner of the room and closed the shop. It wasn’t late, and Finn was the only customer of the day which wasn’t really sad. Rey planned to make the store more appealing to people, she just had to get Han to agree with it first. That reminded her of him knowing Qi’ra. Rey knew the world wasn’t small, but she wasn’t expecting it to be _that_ small. Qi’ra never spoke of him, she didn’t really have people over and Rey never questioned it.

She went up to her apartment and stripped into something comfy, a long shirt and baggy sweatpants. She put her hair in a messy bun, grabbed a bar of chocolate, a glass of wine, sat on the couch and watched some tv. She found herself falling asleep watching Star Wars, she isn’t really a fan. There was a knock on the door that woke her up. No one knew where she lived other than Finn, who was at work. Whoever it was, if they tried anything Rey would run them down. With caution she looked through the peephole to find two familiar faces. Paige and Rose. She opened the door.

"LADY'S NIGHT!" they cheered holding bottles of crisp, films, and wine. She let them in and they found their way to her sofa. 

“How’d you know I lived here?” Rey asked.

”Finn told us after we kept asking him.”

”He just would _not_ tell us.” Paige went. Rey looked at her phone for the first time in hours seeing that he texted her.

’Sorry [sad face emoticon]’ she smiled and told him it was okay. She needed bonding time with the girls, she was always with Finn. Not that it was an issue, she liked Finn. He was different, a good different, an attractive different. 


	5. Connection

Finn checked in, ready to work. His usual security guard work has little to do with tackling people who try to steal down, its more of him walking around the entire second floor at Macy’s. The place was big, and he usual wears his bit watch to get his steps in. The job wasn’t very entertaining, but it payed good. Today though, it seemed to be more crowded than usual. Finn has to double check to see if it was Black Friday. Then he remembered there was a sale going on, which basically meant everyone and their mothers were going to show up. He wouldn’t be surprised if he saw his friends around. The main floor was packed and Finn could just smell a crime coming. A crowded area was the perfect place to swipe things without being seen, so he had to be extra skeptical about the people around him even if they didn't seem suspicious at all. These were the days his job would get interesting. 

Rose texted him saying they were on their way to catch some deals and by they she means her and her sister, and apparently Rey too. He was happy to hear her bonding with his friends, he couldn't help but feel like he was kind of pushing her toward them. She didn't know anyone else, Finn figured he was helping her. But then he brought her to his families house even though they just met, and although she was cool with it, Finn felt like he was doing too much. However, he knew that if Rey was uncomfortable she'd tell him. She is more expressive then he thought and because of that he felt comfortable telling her about his family issues. Maybe that's why Leia suspected Rey was more than a friend and laughed when he denied it. He found himself getting along with Rey much faster than any friend he's ever had. They just vibe in that way, it's rare having that with someone. Their balance was equal. 

Finn continued to patrol feeling a little bit better about Leia and Han not getting a divorce, but he didn’t understand the need for them to take a break. It didn’t seem like Leia wanted a break. There was something they weren’t telling him. Now he knows how Rey feels.

“Excuse me?” A women said approaching him clutching a child in each hand. “I’m trying to find sneakers for toddlers, do you know where that might be?”

For a man who’s always walking the same route for eight hours weekly, he memorized literally every aisle. “Yes, it’s right over there where you see the kids sign, just go straight down that aisle you should find them.”

”Okay, thank you.”

”No problem.” He smiled. As the women walked away with her children he bumped into someone who instantly squared up. “Sorry.” He apologized.

”Watch where you’re fucking going bitch.” The guy warned fixing himself. Finn arched a brow at his attitude. He was no ones bitch.

”Relax, it was an accident.” 

“Hey don’t fucking tell me to relax alright!?” He shouted going closer to his face. That was when Finn noticed the little girl standing behind him, she seemed frightened by the man. Finn assumed that was his daughter and that he wasn’t a good father. “I already had a fucked up day wasting all my money on expensive shit for my kid. Shit she’s never gonna use again.” 

“Okay, I understand, why don’t you come with me?”

”Fuck no! I don’t have time for that shit.” He turned around dragging the little girl behind him. She looked back at Finn, a look in her eyes that said it all. That man needed to calm down. 

He reached for the mans shoulder. “Sir-“

”Don’t fucking touch me man!” He hollered catching everyone’s attention. The girl started to cry and the women with two kids from earlier began to pull her aside for safety. “Hey, don’t touch my kid.” He pulled her back towards him and she screamed. “Don’t _fucking_ touch my kid!”

This man was clearly crazy, Finn’s only mission was to get him away from that child. 

“Please, sir, it’s okay just - give the girl to us.”

”No! I don’t want any of you to touch her!” 

Finn walked closer to him, being aware that he could attack at any moment. Luckily there were other people creeping up to hold him back. Once he saw Finn he swung, Finn dodge and pulled his fist behind his back before pinning him to the ground. “I need back up we’ve got a 10-33B on the second floor, west end.” He said into his radio.

”Get your fucking hands off me!” The man continued to shout, saliva spraying out of his mouth. Finn let the other guards handle him and approached the little girl. Her skin pale and face red, eyes red and puffy as she continued to cry. She was horrified. Embarrassing that she had to witness such thing.

He smiled at her trying to make her feel better. He bent down. “Hey, don’t worry, you’re okay now. I'm Finn.”

The girl sniffled, her face wet with tears. She looked over where her father was. 

“Don't worry about him, okay? He’s mean, he’s a bad guy.” That statement sprung up a question. “Has he hurt you?”

The little girl looked at him, the truth was there. Finn stood straight and held his hand out to her. “Do you like milkshakes? There’s an smoothie shop right there,” he pointed to the small bar with its vibrant colors. It seemed to catch her attention as she wiped her tears away. “I can get you whatever you like. But you have to promise me you’ll answer my questions okay?”

The child, still staring at the smoothie bar, watching people enjoying there chilled treats. She looked up at him before placing her little hand in his and nodding.

”Alright!” He cheered quietly making her giggle. Her smile was toothless as the front two teeth were gone and the bigger ones growing in. He smiled at her not understanding how she ended up with a father like that. 

They walked over to the ice cream shop where she pointed to the one she wanted. She hasn't spoke much but Finn could understand why, who knows what she's been through.

The clerk gave her the chocolate milkshake and she took it happily. "You know.." he began. "when I was your age I talked _a_ _lot_. So much, my brother taped my mouth closed." they laughed. "It took me days to get it off, but it was finally quiet. My family didn't like it, except my brother, they were so relieved when I spoke again." The girl sipped from her silly straw, still not saying anything but, being more expressive than before. "Do you have a mother?"

She stopped sipping from her straw, her blue eyes looking away before she nodded.

"It's just you and your dad huh?" 

She nodded again. 

"Does he always act that way at home?"

The girl nodded once more, confirming Finn's theory. "Finn." a familiar voice greeted. He turned around to see Rey, she looked different. Natural. Her hair in a bun, revealing the shape of her head. It shockingly resembled the shape of a peanut. Her clothes baggy and comfortable, like she was just pulled from her couch. She smiled at him. "Hey." 

"Rey, what're you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. I heard the ruckus and saw you tackle that guy down, is.." she looked at the little girl. "Who's this?"

"I'm Emerson." she said confidently. Finn's eyes went big at her first words. He wasn't sure if it was the milkshake or what, but now she wanted to talk.

"Hi Emerson, I'm Rey." they shook hands.

"Oh, so you can talk to her but not me?" he joked. Paige and Rose shouted for Rey as they ran toward them. 

"Rey, we told you it's lady's night-"

"Lady's night?" Finn asked.

"Yes and we don't talk to men on lady's night." Rose explained pulling her away. "We're just here for the _sales_." she informed. "You've got good _deals_ here, maybe we can get a discount or - uh whose kid is that?" 

They all looked down at Emerson who was licking the remaining chocolate off her straw. She looked up at them and giggled. 

"Her father is some dickhead, I think he abused her." he whispered to them. "I'm trying to find out if there's someone I can call for her but she wont to talk to me." That's when the light bulb appeared above his head. "But, she talks to you-" he looked to find Rey not where she was standing. She was sitting at a table, talking to Emerson already. The girl swung her feet at the edge of the chair as Rey spoke to her. It was a heartwarming moment seeing them. She was so good with her, it made Finn feel some way. He walked over to them, Rey got up smiling at him. She was always smiling at him, it made his heart skip.

She pulled him aside and crossed her arms. "She..doesn't have any other family but her father. No grandparents or anything."

"Rey, come on, this is supposed to be our night!" Paige hollered.

She looked back at them, then back at Finn. "I should probably get back to my night." she smirked.

"Thanks for helping me out..I owe you one."

"Yeah you do." she smirked. "See you later." she placed her hand on his arm and said goodbye to Emerson before joining the Tico's. Finn sat with Emerson and looked at her. 

"So no family eh?"

She nodded. "Are you gonna send me to an orphanage?" 

"Foster home." he noticed she didn't like the sound of that. "Hey, it'll be okay. It's not that bad."

"How do you know?" 

"I used to live in one, then I found a family. You'll find one, it may or may not be a long time but you will eventually, everyone finds someone. Just remember, there's always hope. I learned that from my family."

"I hope I find a family that won't get mad at me like my dad did."

"You will, just wait." He looked to where her father was to see many police officers. One of the officers walked over to them. 

"Is this Emerson?" she asked. Finn nodded and the girl looked at him fearfully. 

"Don't worry, you're in the best hands."

The lady cop bent on one knee to get to her level. "Ever ride in a cop car?" 

Emerson nodded.

"I can show you all my tricks, come on." 

The young girl looked to Finn who waved at her before following the officer. He only knew her for such little time and missed her already, he knew she was going to find a family that loved her. Looking at the time, his shift was almost over. He had been so involved in the whole drama with that man and his kid, time flied when your not watching it. He went to the staff room and collected his things from his locker. He wasn’t necessarily sure what to do with himself. Checking his phone he noticed a text from Poe.

’Ladies night? How bout guys night!’

Finn smiled. Texting back: ‘that doesn’t sound bad at all on my way now’

He shut and locked his locker, heading out for the day. He went to the store and picked up some junk food not forgetting Poe’s favorite, Hot Cheetos a Hispanics weakness. After picking up stuff, he returned to their apartment. Poe was already through half a box of beer, he immediately smelt the Cheetos through the bag.

Finn tossed it at him, like he was a lion, then joined him on the couch. He stripped into his boxers throwing his pants to the side and getting comfortable, after a day like today it was needed. 

“What’re we watching?” He asked.

”Jurassic Park.” 

“Ugh Jurassic Park? You know what I’d rather be doing right now?” They looked at each other, both having the same idea in their heads. Video games. Poe hooked it up and soon, they were playing against one another in 2k19. Screaming at each other about not playing fairly. Something they hadn’t done in a while, they were always too busy to play games together. They used to play all the time when they were unemployed. Not anymore. 

After a while of playing, Poe quit because he was ‘exhausted’ when really he was tired of losing. They went back to watching tv, when Finn noticed he had a text from Rey.

It was a photo of Paige and Rose fast asleep. Rose on the couch and Paige on the floor against it. With the message caption. ’ _Ladies night._ ’

Finn sent a photo back of Poe who was struggling to keep his eyes open as he watched the tv screen. ‘ _Guys night (not my idea)_ ’

She sent back a laughing emoji. Finn looked to Bebe, who was in the middle of licking himself clean, and decided to take him for a walk. He texted Rey to meet him at the shop and put the dog on his leash even though he didn’t need it. 

“Poe, I’m gonna take Bebe for a walk.” He said patting his knee. Poe responded with a mumble before going back to sleep. Finn grabbed the house keys and went out the door.

Rey was already waiting for him at the shop, wearing a big sweater. It was a chilly night. She smiled when she saw him..Bebe not Finn. She bent down and scratched at his head. When she was done greeting the dog, she stood up and smiled at him. He opened his arm for her to lock hers in and they walked in the night. It was peaceful in the area.

”So, what happened with Emerson?”

”She’s gonna be in a foster home, safe from her father.”

”That's good.”

”What’d you say to her, to make her talk?”

”Well,” she exhaled. “I told her my story and told her she wasn’t the only one. It helped me when I was young so I supposed it’d help her.”

”It did, thank you.”

”I saw you tackle her father, I would’ve got to you sooner but it was best that I didn’t interfere while you were working. But I forgot about that when I saw you again. And - I have to say, you have impressive upper body strength.”

A smile filled his cheeks, feeling flattered. “I’m trying to get to your level.”

”Don’t get ahead of yourself, my level isn’t easy to get to. This is years of work.” She said flexing her muscles.

”Lets see.” He held his hands up to his chest. “Do you know mercy?” He asked.

Rey shoved her hands in his locking their fingers together. “Fuck yeah I do!” She tightened her grip squeezing his hands. Finn began to push forward seeing if she was affected by it, she was not phased at all.

She twisted her hands the other way around with his and raised her eyebrows. “You gonna call it?” 

“Nope!” He said, despite the aching he felt on his wrist. Rey bent his hands harder so he did the same, he didn’t want to hurt her at first. But now he had to prove he was just as strong. He resisted her strength twisting her wrist and pushing them down. They were face to face now, not breaking eye contact once.

”You can call it you know.” Finn started. “I know it painful.”

”You don’t know pain like I do.” She chuckled meaninglessly. Finally Finn couldn’t take it anymore, she wasn’t stronger than him but she sure knew how to make pain. He let go waiting for her to rub it in his face. His hands were extremely sweaty. She stood there cracking her wrist, the streetlight glistening on her face revealing the crystal color in her eyes to be a hazel green and not brown, wave of hair covering half her face. She whipped it out of her face and smiled at him. "Not bad."

He raised his eyebrows at her and smirked as they kept walking. "It's late now..but maybe tomorrow we could see a Broadway show?"

Her face lit up. "Really? I've always wanted to see a show on Broadway! What'll we see?"

" _Le Fantome De L'Opera_!" he shouted into the night with open arms.

"I've always wanted to see that!" she clutched his arms in excitement. "Is it just us or is everyone else coming?"

Finn stuck his hands in his pockets. "It's just gonna be us, the Tico's have a baby shower and Poe will be at work."

"What?" Rey chuckled. "They're gonna attend that party hungover, they drank a lot tonight." 

"I bet, those girls do _not_ hold back."

They sat on a bench by the Hudson River, watching Bebe look for a place to do his business. They watched the stars together, connecting them. It was peaceful, something they both needed after today. For Finn it was nice to have someone by his side, although he has his friends at home but, something about Rey was more natural to him. She gets him, they've both been through something that in a way makes them equal. Seeing her in the moonlight, just being herself, she looked like she owned the world. He was gazing at her for so long she looked at him oddly.

"What?" she laughed nervously.

"Nothing, I...you look really..nice."

From the way she looked away from him, he could tell she was blushing. "Thanks, you too." she nudged his shoulder.

"You look like a peanut." he admitted.

She made a sour face. "What!?" she laughed.

"Like your head is the literal shape of a peanut, and you also have like a big forehead so..yeah peanut. I'm gonna call you that from now on." he explained as she laughed profusely. 

"I do not look like a peanut!" She defended catching her breath.

"Yeah, you do. Sorry to break it to you babe, but that's just facts." he noticed what he said, calling her babe like it was normal. But it was normal calling his friends babe, so why did it seem weird calling Rey that? She didn't seem affected by it, or maybe she was and just didn't show it. He could never understand girls.

"Fine, then I get to call you a name too." 

"Okay," he turned his body towards her. "hit me with your best shot."

She stared at him for a long time trying to figure it out, but came up with nothing in the end. "I -" she sighed. "I'm just gonna call you peanut too." 

"Alright, peanuts it is." he held his fist up and she bumped it. Although he's known Rey for a while now, tonight was different. They bonded more, they seemed more closer than before and felt that way too. Finn was looking forward to what the future held for their relationship, clearly he felt some sort of way toward her. But wasn't sure if it was real. Rey was just so different, they connected on another level. They lived through similar experiences, they read each other and overall had a great vibe. That was something neither of them wanted to lose.


	6. It all Falls Down

Its been about a month since Rey moved to America and she could say its been the best month of her life so far. Starting from meeting her peanut Finn and his friends, to all the amazing sights she’s seen. Things were up. The only thing that was down was the fact that she still worked at the counter at the auto shop. Even after fixing his plumbing, Han still refused to promote her. He was so hard to get past, but she did admire him a bit. He knew how to get things done quick with no problem and spending all that time at the shop involved her into some conversations with him. However Rey did most of the talking, they were starting to become friends. Ben is on the other hand, he was distant and didn’t really talk to her. When he did, it was just to use her for something because he couldn’t do it himself. From all the experiences in her life, she hated being used. That’s the only reason Unkar kept her alive, because she was useful. The whole ordeal disgusted her, so now being used was the first step to getting your ass kicked from her. 

Anyway, this week she would be in London visiting Qi’ra. She had promised her she’d come and visit every once in a while, now was that while. Rose helped her pack and promised to watch the apartment while she was gone, though there wasn’t much to watch but Rey was okay with it. 

Rey honestly couldn’t wait to go back home, it felt like forever since she’s been there. Although she would miss her friends for the time she would be gone. She was glad to see Qi’ra again. But before she left, she said goodbye to Finn. Who’s basically her best friend now.

”Text me how you are okay?” He demanded lightly as he hugged her. 

”I will, and you better answer.”

”I will.” They let go of each other to see their faces. Not wanting her to leave and her not want to go. She wouldn't be gone for long but she was going to miss him a lot.

”I’ll be back, before you know it.”

”I know.” He nodded. “See you then.” 

“Yeah, see you then.” 

And that was it, she went on her flight to London finding herself extremely anxious. Qi’ra couldn't wait for her, she said she had already set up the guest bedroom. The bedroom that used to be hers, but is now available to anyone who slept over. But Qi'ra rarely had any guest over, so the guest room didn't make any sense. In a way though, Rey was a guest since she no longer lived there. But it felt like she was trying to get ride of her, though that was highly unlikely.

She slept the rest of the flight until she arrived to the United Kingdom. Rey took a cab to the small house, excited to see her family again. She knocked on the door and waited realizing she got a text from Finn on her phone wishing her a safe flight. She thanked him with a heart emoji. The door knob jiggled as it began to open revealing Qi'ra. Rey smiled, she looked different. She was wearing a purple dress, something she never wore before, her hair was curled and out by her shoulders. She looked great.

"Rey! It's so good to see you!" she pulled her into a hug. Rey wrapped her arms around her feeling happy to see her. Qi'ra put her arm on her shoulder walking her in. "Come, I've made biscuits."

The kitchen and dining area was different. An area that was once baby green was now yellow and bright. The counter tops were a white quartz, the kitchen sink was bigger and there was a new fridge. Odd that she changed the kitchen but Rey liked the new look. It was more modern and looked expensive. She didn’t get where Qi’ra might’ve got the money for it, she retired years ago.

"I know it looks different from the last time you were here." she explained reaching into the oven. "I've been renovating, just to change things up a bit."

"I like it." 

She placed the plate of biscuits on the table. Rey helped herself to some biscuits sitting at the table. Qi'ra sat across from her watching her. 

"So, how're you?" Rey asked, her cheeks full of biscuit. 

"Well, I've been really good. I..um.." she cleared her throat and twiddled her fingers. Rey noticed how nervous she seemed an didn't understand it. "How are things with you?"

Rey swallowed the food in her mouth excited to tell her. "Amazing! I saw a show on Broadway with Finn, and it was so lovely. I also went to the zoo in Central Park with friends and went to a zumba class. Yeah I've been up to a lot. Not necessarily through work though." That reminded her of what Han said about knowing her. Something that needed to be established first - after she went to the loo, she's been holding it in for quite a while. "I'll be right back."

She quickly went to relieve herself taking her luggage to her old room before heading back. The door to Qi'ra's room was open, her room was in shambles. There were clothes all over the place, but..they weren't hers. At least - they didn't look like it.

"Sounds like you're having a swell time in America, maybe some day I'll visit you there." she heard her say from the other room. 

"Have you ever been before?" Rey asked ignoring what she'd just seen. She went back and sat at the table. Qi'ra was cutting up cheese into cubes.

"No."

"Do you know anyone from there?"

"I do actually, I know a few people from America. Haven't talked to them in decades though."

At least she was being honest. "Was one of them named Han?"

She stopped cutting and paused. "Yes." she nodded then faced her direction. "Why do you ask?"

Her reaction frightened Rey a little. She was almost hesitant to bring it up. "I work for him, he says he knows you. He told me you two were.." Qi'ra turned to face her leaning against the counter. She crossed her arms and raised a brow waiting for her to finish. "Um..he said you two were in love."

She chuckled. "Of course he did. What else did he say?"

"He said you've done a lot of bad things, that you were always getting in trouble. I told him you've changed, right?"

"Yes I have." she confirmed going back to the cheese. "Han and I..were in the past."

"He is over you. He has a wife and two kids, Finn being one of them."

"Han, _married_? With _kids_? A thought that would never cross my mind." she laughed. "He never wanted kids."

"He didn't believe it either when I told him who you were to me. He seems grumpy, but Finn told me he was a 'tough nut to crack.'"

"That's not how I remember him, but I guess it's been too long. Tell me about this Finn." she sat with her at the table. "You seem to really like him."

Rey felt her cheeks tingle. "What? No! I mean yeah, I like him. He's my friend-"

"You've mentioned him at least three times since you've got here."

"I did?" she didn't realize. "Sorry. We just spend a lot of time together. We're not here for me, I'm here for you. So..give in, I can tell you have something you want to tell me."

"You can? It's that obvious?" Qir'a stalled. She sighed rubbing her hands together. "Okay, well, I met someone. He's been..living here with me for a while now. He's a brilliant man and..I know you might think I'm moving to fast, but I think this is something that's gonna last a long time." 

Rey couldn't believe what she was hearing. Qi'ra was in a relationship with a man, that was good, but Rey didn't feel good about it. She never thought about her being in a romantic relationship before, Rey's never seen her with a man before and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

"Well who is he, what's his name?" she bargained.

"His name is Andrew and.." the front door opened.

"You were right Q, I should've worn my jumper. It was so windy, I almost flew away!" a man chuckled as he walked through the door. He was tall, his hair freshly cut with a scruffy beard at his chin around his mouth. He closed the door with his foot, paper bags filled with groceries at each arm. "I Think I've got everything you asked, or that was on the list-" he stopped when he saw Rey, then shifted his eyes to Qi'ra who nodded. "Rey, right?"

She didn't answer, instead she watched as he walked past her to place the bags on the kitchen counter. Qi'ra placed her hand on Rey's while answering him. "Yes, this is Rey, Rey this is - Andrew." 

The man turned to her extending his hand for a shake. "Qi'ra has told me so much about you." It was awkward and silent as she glared at him, ignoring his hand.

"Those were _your_ clothes on her bedroom floor?" she stated more than asking. He looked at Qi'ra, his smile fading. This was all just too weird, Rey got up and went to her old bedroom and sat on the bed. The room was plain and the bed was still it's small teenager bed size with a thick light blue duvet. She buried her face in her hands, this was all so surreal and unexpected. Why did Qi'ra wait till now to tell her? It was just uncomfortable seeing a strange man living in her house, sleeping with her mother. That is something she wasn't used to, that was a life she didn't know and a life she didn't want to know. Rey was used to the Qi'ra she's known her since she was little, she didn't know who the women out there was.

There was a knock on the door before it creaked open. Qi'ra walked in shutting the door behind her. "What was that?"

"You can't just drop something like that on me, and why so far into the relationship? Is this what you've been keeping from me all this time?" 

She sat next to her on the bed. "I told you I didn't want to say anything until I was sure it was gonna last, and it is. We both feel the same way. I genuinely didn't think you would feel this way about it." 

"I'm not okay with it..I'm happy you're happy but..I don't know." she shrugged. "You've never had anyone around while you were raising me. It's not something that I'm used to or comfortable with. That's just how I feel."

"Rey, you just got here, give him a chance. He really wants to get to know you."

She lay on the bed. "I'll try, but I can't say we'll get on."

"Thank you." Qi'ra smiled moving the hair out of her face. "It'll warm my heart seeing you two bonding together." she said before leaving her alone in the room to think. Rey grunted hating everything about the situation, she needed advice or better yet a distraction. She pulled her hone out of her pocket and texted the group chat saying: ' _Is anyone available to talk rn?_ '

After a long pause. ' _I can but only for a bit, what's up aren't you supposed to be chilling with your mom right now_ ' Paige asked. Rey bit her lip not sure if she should reveal what's been going on to her.

' _I am._ ' she texted. ' _I'm just checking in._ '

Then there was no reply. Rey dropped her phone next to her and stared at the wall, feeling like a child who's too ignorant to accept their parents happiness. Qi'ra was human too and she couldn't stay single forever, Rey understood that. It was just so unusual, everything just felt out of place. There was no point that brought everything together. Where'd she meet him, how long have they known each other? Is he trustworthy? And what about his past? He didn't seem sketchy but what if that was a facade? Maybe she was just being paranoid but someone has to, in the case of others getting hurt. Her phone buzzed with a text from Finn, separate from the group chat.

' _Something buggin you?_ ' He asked, before Rey could text back he called her.

She picked up and slowly put the phone by her ear. "Hello?"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." 

"Rey, what's..wrong?" he asked again, clearly not believing her. He knew her so well at this point, she didn't have to say anything for him to know she wasn't okay. 

"Qi'ra is..seeing someone." she admitted. "And I'm only finding this out today, weeks after he moved in with her."

There was a silence as he processed everything she had said. "She's never mentioned him before?"

"Not once Finn, she said she wasn't sure if it was serious. But now I come to what I thought was just going to be me and her together, ends up being her with a man who can't seem to pick his clothes up off the bedroom floor. I'm kind of upset at her."

"I understand and I agree with you completely, but I don't think she meant any harm in not telling you. Maybe she was afraid or something, what matters is he's here now and you have to deal with him for a week."

She sat up and slapped the bed. "But I don't want to. Finn he's a stranger, just some bloke she found on the street for all I know. I don't trust him, and I know him being with Qi'ra for a while is supposed to help me get comfortable with them but it doesn't." she ranted. "How do I deal with this I - I don't know how Finn..I'm really struggling here." 

"Rey I'd fly over if I could, but this is family business and that's something that I can give you advice on. But it's also something you have to face alone, like I did with Han and Leia."

"But.." she ran her hand across the duvet. "..I don't want to face it. I just want to go home."

"You _are_ home Rey, don't make Qi'ra feel bad. She's happy, you should be happy too."

"I _want_ to be, really." 

"What's stopping you?"

"I don't know.." she said softly. "'I'll - give it another chance tomorrow. I'm going to kip."

He laughed. "To what?"

"I meant to sleep." she chuckled feeling better hearing his giggle. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too." Yeah, they had reached that point where they said they loved each other, it was no big deal. Just like when he called her babe that one time. It was snuck in his sentence in a way that seemed normal, in a way that told her she shouldn’t think about it too much. Unless that’s what he wanted her to think.

She hung up and fell backwards into the bed. It would take her a while to get back into the time schedule of the area, but probably not as long as she did when she first moved to New York. It felt good to be back yet so odd, all the memories she's had in that room seemed to be fading and she didn't know why. She didn't really have much in the room, it was always plain. She liked it that way, back then at least.  It was vague and not as pretentious as her place back in Nee York. She could hear the muffled conversations Qi’ra was having with Andrew. Pfft Andrew, who does he think he is? Coming in Rey’s house with groceries, he’s probably the one who influenced her to change the kitchen too. It almost feels like her leaving was an open door to anyone out there to make Qi’ra forget about her. 

* * *

Rey woke up, an excitement thrilling her as she thought about her day. Maybe she would go with Paige to another Zumba class, or beat Poe in an arm wrestling contest. Either way, she was excited. Until she opened her eyes, realizing that everything that happened that night wasn’t dream. It was all real, and Rey had to confront the man out there who wanted the position of being Qi’ra’s partner. She smelt buttery pancakes and sweet syrup coming from the kitchen, but wasn’t sure if she wanted to go out there. She didn’t want to see that man again. But she knew eventually Qi’ra would come to wake her up. So she got up and went out into the kitchen regretting it immediately. 

There was Andrew making a plate for her and Qi’ra as Qi’ra set the table. Rey doesn’t know what she is seeing right now. Was it a prank, this life was too much like life on the Telly. Why did they seem so perfect? 

“Oh Rey!” Qi’ra greeted curing her of her thoughts. “Come sit, we’re just about to eat.” 

Deciding to play nice, Rey did as told and sat at the table feeling really uncomfortable. She watched them skeptically. Andrew placed their plates in front of them. Rey’s being one pancakes with a fruit face, if it was made by anyone else she would love it. But because it was made by Andrew, she did not like it at all.

”I’m not a child.” She assured him, moving the fruits to the side with her fork.

”Right, sorry, I’m not really sure how to make a good impression on you.”

”Then don’t.” She advised sternly, not looking at him once. She could feel Qi’ra’s eyes at her, embarrassed on her behaviour. They silently ate their food, Andrew talking to Qi’ra and Qi’ra talking back as of Rey wasn’t there. She hated it. This is not what she came here for at all.

She dropped her utensil on her plate. ”Can you two stop?” They looked at her and Rey looked at Qi’ra. “Seriously I only came here to see you and you won’t even talk to me.”

”Rey, we spoke on the phone almost everyday while you were in New York. I wanted you here to meet Andrew, so you can get to know him.”

”I don’t want to get to know him! I just want to go home!” She stood up and charged to her room.

”Rey..” Qi’ra called trying to go after her, but she slammed the door. 

She was upset, she was angry, she was infuriated. Rey wasn’t happy, and she didn’t want to stay there any longer.

* * *

Finn unlocked his apartment door after another day of work. He walked into the dark, for some reason all of the curtains of the room were closed. He kicked off his shoes and walked over to open them, when he turned around he was startled to see Poe sitting on the couch staring at him. 

“You scared the shit out of me!” He breathed hold his hand over his chest.

”We need to talk.” 

“...okay. Did you have to scare me?”

”Sit bud.” He patted the space next to him.

Finn wasn’t sure what was going on, but he sat anyway. “What’s up?”

”This is an intervention Finn, because you’re still single.”

”I still haven’t found the right girl.” He argued.

”But Finn, listen to me, _every_ girl and I mean _every_ girl that has even tried to get with you has been denied almost immediately. It’s like you say you’re waiting for the right girl, but haven’t gone to find her.”

”I haven’t denied _every_ girl.” 

“Pool girl, barista girl, _bartender_ girl?? They were all denied! And I think I know why, look I’m just trying to help you out. I don’t want to see you alone forever, you’re a good guy. But ever since you met Rey, you haven’t even tried to involve yourself with anyone.”

“That’s not true.”

”It sure is, it’s more true than anything I’ve ever heard. I think you want to be with Rey.”

”What!? No-“

”’No she’s not my type.’” He mocked. “Shut the fuck up, you don’t have type we all know that. It’s okay you have feelings for her, it’s clear she feels the same for you. But please..tell her how you feel and get it on like Marvin Gaye, because I’ve never seen a guy who needed sex more.” He explained getting up and heading towards the front door.

”I don’t need sex-“

”The hell you don’t! It’s time to put the ‘fun’ in Finn.” 

“Where are you going?” He asked.

”I’m going to my girlfriends house, Mila remember?”

Oh yeah, Mila, Poe’s girlfriend. She’s been visiting her family in Puerto Rico around the same time Rey arrived. Poe’s missed her like crazy. ”She’s back?”

“Yup, and I’m gonna give her my warmest welcome.” He claimed exiting the apartment. That was too much information. Finn sat back thinking about what he had said about him having feelings for Rey. Of course he liked her, but he didn’t think it was in that way. Sure she was a strong independent woman who was capable of literally anything. She could probably lift a car and would do anything to prove someone wrong. She also made Finn feel a way he’d never felt before. No words could express the way he feels but it’s not a certain attachment or liking..is it? No he’s never thought of her in that way, she was too good to be thought about in that way. Her with him? No, she was out of his league. No one _that_ incredible would go for someone like Finn. Then again maybe someone would. But those feelings weren’t - well yeah they were passionate, Finn would never cross that line though. They were close friends, best friends in fact. Nothing more, at times they could get frisky it was never anything serious, just two friends fooling around is all. So why was he thinking into this so hard?

There was a knock at the front door startling him. It was probably Poe, he probably forgot his condoms or something. Finn got up and dragged his feet, Poe had his own keys. He opened the door. “You know, you have your own key for a reason-“ that wasn’t Poe, it was Rey. Her face wet with tears and lips quivering. She looked at him, eyes red. “Rey..what’s wrong?”

She fell into him, sobbing into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding the back of her head. He brought her inside, feeling sad seeing her this way. Why was she here? Who upset her and what happened while she was gone?


	7. Enlightenment

Rey felt embarrassed. Crying in front of Finn was not her plan at all. He looked like he had just come from work. She just needed to see him and talk to him in person. But she couldn’t help it, hearing him worry for her broke her. Because her reason to showing up was vacuous and incoherent. But being there in his strong arms, was just calming. She was crying in his chest trying not to ruin his shirt while inhaling the faint smell of cologne on him. He brought her inside his flat, she sat on the couch as he collected tissues to wipe her tears. He sat next to her placing the box of tissues on the coffee table. 

“So what happened?”

Rey grabbed a tissue using it to wipe her face. “It’s stupid. It really is..I’m acting childish.” She sniffled leaning back. She cuddled her leg. “I didn’t want to get to know him, I couldn’t. I know it’s wrong but..”

”Did he say something to you?”

”No..he didn’t. He was being really nice, I was the one who was spiteful. I didn’t like it, being there like one big family. Him pretending to like me because he wants to get with Qi’ra, having two parents. I don’t know that life and..I don’t think I want it either.”

He leaned back with her. “Do you hear yourself right now?”

She nodded disappointingly.

”Then you know how ridiculous you sound then. A girl who’s lived most of her childhood in poverty finally gets chance of living a good life with a full happy family, your just throwing it away. And I know this isn’t what you wanted to hear but, Rey come on. A mother _and_ a father, not everybody gets to have that.”

”I know that. But maybe I don’t want that.” She shrugged. “You have to understand that, that life you’re talking about doesn’t exist in my world. I never wanted a father, I never thought of having one because I didn’t care.”

“At this point, it’s not up to you. Qi’ra made that very clear if they live together now. Does she know you’re here?”

”I told her I was leaving, I didn’t say where though.”

”Call her, she’s probably worried.”

”I don’t want to talk to her. Not now.” 

Finn really didn’t understand her at this moment. He shook his head. “Okay, well - when will you speak to her?”

”I don’t know Finn, when I’m not _mad_.” She said sarcastically, crossing her arms. He knew that look, she was mad at him now. He went towards the kitchen coming back with soft drinks and chocolate. He slowly sat down next to her placing the snacks down. It was clearly just to make her feel better, but Rey wasn't in the mood for chocolate. He sat back and rested his head on her shoulder holding her arm, caressing it with his thumb. A move that made her heart beat at such a lively past, she was afraid her chest might have been heaving. She looked around noticing for the first time that she hasn't seen Poe around.

"Where's Poe?"

"He's at his girlfriends, she's been in Puerto Rico so he's gonna be gone for a while." Finn answered now lying on her lap. She twisted his hair around her fingers stroking his head. He turned and looked at her. He had such radiance to him, glowing in the light. She leaned over planting a kiss on his forehead that made her heart skip. He grinned at her smiling with his eyes. It was moments like this where Rey second guessed their - relationship, they've become close lately but sometimes she thinks they might be more. She's never been more involved with anyone before, but she starting to get an idea of what it'd be like. Rey would _never_ kiss someones forehead unless she felt _some_ way about them, she wasn't into kissing. But Finn really brought something out of her, something she's never seen in herself ever. It hadn't crossed her mind, that she would be interested in anyone. She felt work was 'more important.'

Rey watched as Finn sat up, petting Bebe. She sighed. "I'm sorry I came here. I’m an idiot."

"No you’re not Rey and it's okay, I didn't really have any plans." he tossed the toy ball letting the dog go after it.

"Paige and Rose aren't around?"

"Not today." he stretched hitting her in the face. She smacked his hand away, pretending to be annoyed. “Rey are you really here right now?” He started, getting back on the original topic.

”Yes.” She nodded, all jokes aside.

”You need to go back and see your family, she’s all you have and I know you don’t want to lose her.”

”I don’t want to lose her no. But she’s not all I have anymore.” She admitted, she looked at him. “I have you, and Poe and Paige and Rose.”

”You think of us like that?”

”Yeah, why wouldn’t I? You all are so generous and compassionate towards each other, you’re all like brother and sister. It’s cute how you look out for one another.”

Finn chuckled. “I never thought of it that way but yeah, you’re right, we are.”

“So..no, Qi’ra’s not all I have. I have you guys too.”

”You still have to go back to her though, because you’re all _she_ has.”

”No she has Andrew.”

He placed his big hand on her knee, it was warm and sent a thrill through her body. “She doesn’t have Andrew until you’re okay with him. Why do you think she wanted you over there? It was for your approval. Sure she might still have him after you decline but it’s not the same. Think of yourself as a missing piece of a puzzle, yeah the whole thing is finished and you can see the whole picture. But it’s still incomplete without you.”

”That was deep.” She exhaled. Still flustered at where his hand was. But what he said was true. She sighed throwing her head back placing her hand on his ‘accidentally’. “What the fuck am I doiiinnnngggg?”

”That’s a good question.” 

She looked at him. “When did you get so wise?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “It’s only in the hands of others that I am this way. Now give me twenty bucks.” He joked. She looked at his hand that was under hers and grabbed it with her other hand. 

“Have you ever thought about how we just happened to..literally run into each other? Isn’t that ironic?”

”It was yeah, and it’s funny how Poe told me I could never expect to just run into the person that I’m looking for one day.”

Rey froze and he seemed to freeze too. What did that mean, the person he’s looking for? Was he looking for her? Was he proposing something? Why were their hands suddenly clammy against each other’s? She looked at him. “ _I’m_ the person you were looking for?” She asked hesitantly, afraid of any answer he may give.

Most people would be afraid of what he said. Come to think of it, Finn was the only one who never spoke about having sex or hooking up with someone. At least not in front of her, it was usually everyone else. The only time she saw Finn try was with the bartender lady the day she vomited purfusely. 

“Well - I didn’t mean to say that but...yeah.” He nodded. “I think you were, because - there’s no one else that I’ve found interest in as much as you. Since I met you.” He added.

At this point, Rey’s heart might as well just burst out of her chest and fall into his hands because he was really stealing it. She had no idea he felt this way, nor that he felt it for this long and in a way..she kind of did too.

”You don’t have to feel the same way, I’m okay with us staying like this. It’s just that Poe keeps deriving our relationship telling me how I feel. It turns out I always felt that way I just buried them down because..I guess I was scared.”

”Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” She asked faintly, tuning him out as he answered. She was still frozen, looking at him. Not knowing what to do. Does she hug him? Tell him she feels the same way? Or does she kiss him? Run away crying maybe? She didn’t know, too many thoughts in her head. This isn’t what she came here for either. 

“Rey.” Finn called shaking her shoulder. He alarmed her and for some reason her reaction was to go in and kiss him, that kiss was..truly wonderful. But it was only for a second until she moved away realizing what she just did.

”Shit. Sorry.” She sighed covering her face. She shouldn’t have been sorry, he had just told her how he felt, it was fine that she did that.

”Rey look at me.” She did. His eyes were sparkling, it aroused her. “Don’t feel sorry.”

That was it, that was all she was looking for. She smiled at him, growing excited. “Okay, I won’t.” She bit her lip kissing him again. She pounced on him making him smile. He pulled her legs around his waist smiling at her as she looked down at him, her arms over his shoulders.

Rey pouted. “Aren’t you gonna show me what you’ve got?” 

“Oh I can show you.”

”Mhm then show me.” She grinned leaning in for another kiss. This time though, it was more intimate and powerful. Her hands moving to his face and his at her waist. His fingertips warm, tickling her making her giggle. Finn gently shushed her gesturing to Bebe who was asleep right next to them. 

He moved closer to her. “We should probably take this somewhere else.” He whispered making the hair on her arms stand. She nodded, growing more and more ecstatic. They got up and she followed him to his bedroom, it was surprisingly neat. Rey couldn’t wait to change that. He closed the door behind them and Rey locked it. Just in case. 

“This is my room.” He revealed.

”Too bad it’s not gonna be this clean forever.” She smirked taking off her cardigan.

Finn chuckled at her. “You’re an animal.”

”I am.” She agreed biting her lip at the urges she felt. 

“Let’s see where were we?” He questioned, teasing her. “I think - I was sitting on you or something like that?” 

“Finn stop, come on.” She smiled. “I can tell you where we were.” She walked towards his bed patting the spot where he should be. “Sit.”

”And if I don’t?”

”I’ll make you.” She answered a little too quickly. These feelings were all too knew to her. She felt a bit rude saying these things. But she knew what she wanted and she wanted it now. Finn didn’t move, clearly wanting her to make him just to see what she’d do. So she walked up to him and began unbuttoning his shirt without looking away from him. She stopped at the middle before pulling him towards the bed for him to sit on finally. He moved back toward the headboard as she crawled on the bed to sit on him. She noticed it may have looked like she knew what she was doing, but she wasn’t so sure what she was doing. Her body was doing it’s own thing. As she crawled over him, her hand slipped to his thigh on accident. Finn quickly grabbed it before it slipped further. 

She smiled at his reaction. “Sorry.” 

He didn’t say anything. Instead he sat on his knees as she was and kissed her and kissed her again. She slipped her hands inside his shirt from where she unbuttoned it, touching the skin at his arms. He quickly began to unbutton the rest of his shirt as she helped him get it off, all while their lips were locked together. But this wasn’t enough, Rey wanted more, she wanted more of him. All of him. She tugged at his belt buckle, that’s when he stopped and looked at her.

He moved away from her a bit. “Rey, I don’t..I don’t feel comfortable doing that.”

”Oh..” she purses her lips removing her legs from under her. “Sorry, it was just in the moment.”

”No I get it, and I’d probably do it too if I had the experience.”

Her ears perked up at that. “Wait, you’ve never..”

He nodded and Rey wasn’t upset at that. She was more relieved. “Me neither.” She sighed moving to sit next to him.

”You haven’t? You seemed to really know what you were doing.” 

“I didn’t, I was just going with the flow.”

It was quiet as they sat there awkwardly, not sure if they should try again or just stop altogether. Rey wanted to keep going, but that was her. That’s when it recurred to her. 

“I’m supposed to be in London right now.” She blurted.

”Yeah, you are.” He chuckled. “But..” he made his fingers run up her arm and move the hair out of her face. “..you’re here with me.”

”I like being here with you.” She smiled biting her lip.

”I like you being here with me and I want nothing more.” He pulled her on him and she felt a hardness in his pants. Rey kissed him again cupping his face, kissing him felt like..it was them. Only them, nothing else. It’s all she wanted and she didn’t even know she wanted it. Finn’s hands on her, all over her. Giving her a warm and fuzzy feeling. She loved it. He fell back letting her body lay on his until he rolled  over her, both giggling. His body heat meeting hers, she stuck her finger in her mouth smiling at him as he smiled at her.

He caressed her face and arm. They gazed longingly at each other.

”I wish you’d tell me sooner how you felt.” She whispered.

”You could’ve said something too.” He admitted.

”Well - yeah, but guys are so hard to read and it’s not like I have experience with an American boy.”

”Touché.” He smiled. “But now you do..so..”

”So what?” She scooter closer.

”I don’t know about you but..this feels good. This whole thing - so far at least.”

”I agree.” She cheesed feeling the redness in her cheeks. Was this thing a _thing_? Was it going to be an ongoing thing? If so Rey was down for that.

”Lets keep this a secret though, because I’m not yet ready for the ‘I told you sos’ from everyone. They’ve been waiting for us to get together.”

”Oh I know, they wouldn’t stop bringing you up at Ladies Night. Talking about our ‘chemistry.’”

“It’ll be fun seeing them oblivious.” 

“Yes it will.” Rey nodded biting her lip. “But for now..”

”For now...” he repeated, a smile of mischief at his lips. “We dance!” He rolled over her making her laugh. “And after this your going to London and you’re going to apologize to you ‘mum’ and be happy for her, okay?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Okay.” She exhaled.

”I’ll be waiting for you here when you get back.”

She smiled. “Okay, but..” she rolled on top of him. “Let’s finish this dance, don’t you hear the music?”

”I hear it, now give me some sugar.”

And she gave him sugar alright, sugar she didn’t know she had. Feelings that she had kept so far down she didn’t realize were there. This was something Rey wasn’t expecting when she arrived to America. Falling for an American boy. 


End file.
